Harry Potter and the Senshi's Circle
by Hoshiko Usagi
Summary: Part 6 in the Senshi-trooper saga. The Sailor Senshi recieve an invite to go to Hogwarts with Harry and Co. Chaos ensues and of course, Youma are involved.
1. The intial invite or hey, Where did he g...

Harry1

(This fic will delve into everybody's favourite book, HARRY POTTER!! I couldn't resist, Ami-chan!! Kobito, stop making those faces, and Neko-chan, quit jumping up and down I'll turn the cat orange in honour of your hair before I'm done. You'll see what I'm talking about. On we go!!)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners, and special thanks to J.K. Rowling for creating such a schway (yes, Kawaiito, SCHWAY!!) universe. Note, here, the idea of Touma burning food in this way was concocted not by me, but by the ever-resourceful Mrs. Strata. Madam, we all salute you. Well, maybe except Silverfox's Greenie, he'll just sniff you.

Ch. 1

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, 

Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please.

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees.

-Part of the Hogwarts school song.

Harry awoke to the sound of shrill shrieking just outside of his door. Wrenching the curtains on his bed apart, he stumbled out into the corridor where he found none other than Hermione shrieking. 

"See here, Hermione, what's all this noise?"

Hermione turned to Harry, her face lit up with glee. 

"I've just gotten an owl from my parents. They say they've gotten a letter that some guest students are coming to Hogwarts next year!"

"Oh?" Ron had joined them, looking not much more awake than Harry was. "And who are they?"

"The Sailor Senshi!!"

Touma frowned. "I've never heard of this 'Hogwarts," he said. "How are we to know that this offer is legitimate? And _how _are you supposed to get there?"

Ami rolled her eyes and smiled. "We're taking a plane to London next week. Sometime over the summer, we're going to a place called Diagon Alley, where we'll buy our school stuff."

She gently packed her henshin stick into the folds of her clothes. She'd need _something _to wear before getting her school robes. Touma sighed. 

"I would feel better about this if I could come with you."

Ami kissed him on the forehead. 

"I know you would, but I'm afraid it simply isn't possible. You've too much to deal with here with already without worrying about potions and spells and all that. Don't worry," she added. "We'll be fine."

Hermione was whispering excitedly about which house which senshi would be sorted into. 

"I'm almost certain that Mercury will be in Ravenclaw," she said. "After all, she's supposed to be extremely smart…"

Harry speared a sausage. He glanced up at the ceiling of the Great Hall, which showed the sky outside to be a clear, balmy blue. He stuffed the unfortunate sausage into his mouth and chewed while Hermione prattled on. 

"…Uranus will probably go into Hufflepuff, she's one of the most loyal senshi there are. As for Pluto, I think…"

Ron rolled his eyes and grinned at Harry. The news had spread like wildfire across the school that the nine legendary soldiers were coming to Hogwarts for a year, thanks in no small part to Hermione.

Malfoy, of course, didn't like it.

"They're nothing but muggles in sailor costumes," he commented loudly at the Slytherin table. "They don't have an iota of real magic in them. Why didn't they receive an invitation to Hogwarts when they were younger if they did?"

He took a swig from his goblet and turned back to Crabbe and Goyle. "I bet they're all at the bottom of the class."

Usagi grew increasingly nervous as the plane approached London. She and her fellow senshi would be sorted into the school at a sixth-year level. The kids there were going to have a six year jump on her. She swallowed nervously. She was far enough behind in school when she'd started on time with everyone else. Now she was being given a six year handicap?

She began to pout.

"I wonder how we'll get to this Diagon Alley," Minako said at the Baggage claim. She peered at the sheet of laminated paper before her. "It's not on any of the maps."

"Of course not," Makoto said, picking up Usagi's huge case. "It's magical. Professor Dumbledore said he'd have someone from the Ministry of Magic waiting for us in a car outside. They're supposed to take us to where we'll be staying."

"I hope so," Usagi said, struggling to get a suitcase off of the carousel. "You know how horrible I am with directions."

Haruka chuckled and she and Michiru gently lifted the case off of the carousel. "You'll always have us to point you back in the right direction, Usagi-chan."

A balding man with red hair wearing a patched suit came up to them once they exited the airport. 

"Are you the Senshi?"

Minako smiled. "We are. You must be the person from the Ministry of Magic."

The man smiled and nodded. "I'm Arthur Weasley, I work in the Misuse of Muggle artefacts department. I've been instructed to give you all a ride to the Leaky Cauldron."

He opened the door of the rather small car. Chibiusa peered in dubiously.

"Will we all fit?"

Arthur smiled and nodded. "I've had the car-er-enhanced. This is the family car, so would you mind not mentioning this to my wife, Molly?"

Setsuna smiled. "Of course."

Harry was having a perfectly horrible Dursley holiday, as per usual. They didn't lock him in his room, not with the fear that Sirius might come and turn them all into toads at Harry's wish, but they did their best to otherwise make Harry's life horrid. 

Harry rose one morning in July , shortly before his sixteenth birthday. He yawned and looked up, realising that Hedwig was waiting on top of her cage with a letter in her beak. Harry took the letter and, giving Hedwig a grateful pat, put her in her cage. He recognised Hermione's neat handwriting immediately. He opened the piece of parchment. It had only two words on it. 

"_They're here!"_

Harry smiled. Maybe this year at Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad. 

Rei looked up at the small pub. 

"This is the Leaky Cauldron?"

She turned to Arthur. "It doesn't look at all out of the ordinary."

Arthur smiled. "Step inside."

The nine or so girls stepped inside and they were immediately bombarded with witches and wizards coming up and shaking their hands. The Leaky Cauldron hadn't seen such excitement since the first time Harry Potter himself had stepped into it. After a few moments, the keeper waded through the excited throng and guided the girls up to their respective rooms. He smiled. 

"Rubeus Hagrid will be here in the morning to show you around Diagon Alley."

Usagi involuntarily shuddered. This Hagrid, whoever he was, had a name that reminded her a little too much of a certain red-headed Dark Kingdom agent back home. The keeper told them when supper would be ready and advised them to get much sleep: they'd all need it. Arthur grinned. 

"I daresay my sons and daughter will all be by to meet you, not to mention their friends."

"How many people are we talking about?" Makoto asked nervously. Arthur smiled reassuringly. "Six people, tops; my twin sons, Fred and George, my other son Ron, my daughter Ginny, and Ron's friends, Harry and Hermione."

Minako smiled as well. "That will be fine."

Arthur sighed and looked at the clock. "Time for me to go. My wife will be expecting me."

He waved goodbye and disappeared down the stairs-literally. Everyone blinked a few times. 

"Wow!" Chibiusa said. "When will we learn to do that??"


	2. Diagon Alley or Touma provides a distrac...

Harry2

Ch. 2

(I'll think up a song later!)

Rei awoke to a most delicious aroma wafting into her room. She yawned sat up, debating the merits of getting up and going downstairs to just laying here before she entered a world she knew nothing about. She then saw Usagi walk past her room on her way downstairs and decided to get up and eat before Usagi ate it all. 

When she got downstairs, she received quite a shock: there was a giant sitting at a table! He had a tangled mess of a beard and hair. Two black eyes glittered out at her, but they were warm and friendly. Usagi was sitting by him, talking to ham in broken English. Rei smiled. 

"Hello," she said. The giant smiled at her. 

"'Ello! You one o' them Senshi, then?"

Rei nodded. "I'm Sailormars."

The giant stuck out his hand. "Rubeus Hagrid. Everyone just calls me Hagrid, tho. I'm goin' t' show yeh around Diagon Alley, help you get yer Hogwarts stuff."

Rei grinned. "So we can get to Diagon Alley from here?"

"Sure!" Hagrid boomed. "Dumbledore ses yeh're s'posed to get everythin' yeh'll be needin': wand, robes, broomstick, th' works. Even bin given some Galleons to buy yeh stuff fer yeh. Mind yeh, got th' Weasleys commin' up today, too, so yeh'll be doin' yer shoppin' wi' them, as well as Hermione and Harry." 

"Who's Harry?" Rei looked up, startled, to see that everyone had risen and come into the room. Hagrid smiled at Setsuna, the one who had spoken.

"Yeh're really not from our world, are yeh, not t' know about Harry Potter. Why, he's only th' greatest hero that the wizardin' world has known. Harry was th' downfall of You-Know-Who."

"No, I'm afraid we don't know who," Ami said, confused. "I'm sure it'll be in our books but, please, who _is _you know who?"

Hagrid frowned. "Don' like to say th' name…he was a wizard that went bad, bad as could be. He was killin' everyone and everythin' that stood in his way. He killed Harry's parents, an' tried to kill Harry. Harry was only a year old, but fer some reason, he couldn't kill Harry. Harry got a scar, but tha's all. After that, his power broke, an' he's only jus' now commin' back to power."

"But, please," Ami pressed. "You haven't told us his name yet."

Hagrid sighed. "His name was Voldemort." He shuddered. "Don' make me say it again, if yeh please."

Ami was about to ask another question when her attention was drawn to the fireplace, which had just erupted in bright emerald flames. Hagrid smiled. 

"That'll be th' Weasleys and they friends."

Sure enough, as the astonished Senshi watched, a redheaded boy came whirling out of the fireplace, covered in soot. He looked up and grinned. 

"Hi."

The Senshi waved dumbly. They watched as another boy came through the flames, looking exactly like the one that had come before him. Twins, Haruka thought with some unease. She'd never been comfortable around two people who looked exactly alike. One reason why she'd so avoided the Inner planets in the Silver Millennium. 

The other twin grinned. "Hello. I'm Fred Weasley, and this is my brother, George. Our brother and sister will be here soon."

George stepped aside from the emerald flames as another redheaded boy, younger this time, came out of the fireplace. He was younger, but taller than either twin, and thinner too. He grinned widely. 

"It's really you! My friend, Hermione, will be excited to meet you. But I think Harry's coming next."

"Harry Potter??" Chibiusa asked. Already she was eager to meet this hero that Hagrid had spoken of with such pride. 

She watched as a boy nearly fell out of the fireplace. He wore glasses, had bright green eyes, and untidy black hair. And on his forehead…

Chibiusa stared. She then turned to Hagrid as the boy continued to brush soot off of his Muggle clothing. 

"On his forehead…is that where…"

Hagrid nodded. Chibiusa turned back to Harry with newfound respect in her eyes. 

Next to come through was a brown-haired girl. She brushed soot off of her clothing as well before turning the Senshi and, producing a piece of parchment and quill, demanded their autographs. Usagi blushed. Her horrible handwriting was a joke throughout the superhero community. Hermione, however, treated her signature as if it were gold, which, to her, it probably was. As Hermione took autographs of all the Senshi, another redheaded person came through the fireplace, obviously, by this time, the Weasley daughter. 

Haruka smiled as a familiar face came into view and Arthur Weasley came whirling out of the fireplace, followed by who must have been his wife, Molly. Molly smiled. 

"You must be the Sailor Senshi, I've heard _so _much about you-"

"Mostly from Hermione," Ron muttered. Hermione went bright red, but said nothing. Ron turned to Harry. 

"We've got to stop by _Quality Quidditch Supplies_, I've got to pick up a twig clipper for my broom."

"Uh…Quidditch?" Makoto asked, a little confused. Arthur turned a mock-reproving eye on Hagrid. 

"Hagrid, you didn't tell them about Quidditch?"

"Didn't have time t', Mr. Weasley. I was only jus' tellin' them 'bout Harry here."

Harry blushed as well. Hagrid got to his huge feet. 

"Well, everyone's here, we bes' be off."

Hagrid walked out the back of the Leaky Cauldron, to the trash can that sat there. Rei raised an eyebrow. 

"If this is Diagon Alley," she whispered to Minako in Japanese. "I'd hate to see what Hogwarts looks like." Minako grinned. Hagrid, meanwhile, was busy by the wall. He grunted, stood up and tapped a brick with his umbrella. Immediately an archway large enough for even him appeared in the wall. Through it they could see a winding street with crooked little shops on it. Hagrid looked at the shocked faces of the Senshi and laughed. 

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

As the group passed through into Diagon Alley, Minako leaned back over to Rei. 

"Still reluctant to see Hogwarts?"

Harry glanced at the Senshi. Hermione had told tales of their adventures: The Sailor Senshi and the Black Dream Hole, the Sailor Senshi and the Ice Queen, the Sailor Senshi and the Dark Kingdom. She hadn't mentioned that they were so very _tall_, all with the possible exception of the pink-haired girl who had to be Chibimoon, and even _she_ was tall for her age. He'd been a bit nervous being with them, but Chibiusa, as she said her real name was, had struck up a conversation almost immediately and the two of them were talking comfortably by the time they got to Gringotts. Chibiusa now looked up at the big white bank in awe. 

"This is the wizard bank?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. They say there's dragons guarding the higher-security vaults." 

Chibiusa's big red eyes were wide. What Gohan-chan wouldn't give to see this place. He was always complaining that she got all the good adventures. 

Chibiusa ran inside and for a second stood in wonder at the sheer number of goblins writing in ledgers, showing people in and out of doors…

She noticed that the rest of the Senshi were at a long counter, where they seemed to be exchanging Yen for Wizard money. She looked at the strange coins. 

"What are those?"

Harry smiled. "The gold ones are Galleons. The silver ones are Sickles, the bronze ones Knuts. Twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, seventeen Sickles to a Galleon. It's easy enough."

"Are you kidding me?" Chibiusa said incredulously. "It took me long enough to figure out the American money system!"

Harry laughed, then turned as his sleeve was tugged on by a goblin. Hagrid frowned. 

"We don' have t' take those infernal carts, do we?"

Hagrid exited Gringotts some time later with everyone else, looking slightly green around the gills. 

"If y' don' mind," he said. "I think I'll stop fer a drink…"

Hagrid lumbered off and Molly smiled. 

"I think you could all do with some refitting for robes, and the Senshi need to get theirs. So how about Madam Malkin's robe shop?"

Harry smiled a bit, then frowned remembering that the robe shop was the first place he'd met Malfoy. Ami clapped her hands excitedly. 

"Hang on a minute," She said. "We're going as the Sailorsenshi, so we've got to be in our fukus before we're fitted.

She turned to everyone. 

"Minna," she said grinning. "Henshin yo!" (Everyone, transform!)

Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna nodded. 

"Uranus Planet Power,"

"Neptune Planet Power,"

"Pluto Planet Power,"

"Make Up!" they chorused. 

The inners grinned. 

"Venus Crystal Power,"

"Mars Crystal Power,"

"Mercury Crystal Power,"

"Jupiter Crystal Power," 

"Make up!" they yelled. 

Finally Usagi and Chibiusa nodded and held up their henshin brooches. 

"Moon Crisis Make Up!" the said in unison. 

Sailormercury noticed for the first time that quite a few witches and warlocks had stopped to stare as the girls had transformed. They'd now burst into applause, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione included. The senshi flushed. Mercury turned to Molly. 

"You were showing us the way to Madam Malkin's?"

Madam Malkin's robe shop was just was it was when Harry had last seen it. A witch came bustling up to them. 

"The Sailor Senshi, I presume. Yes, I was expecting you, Dumbledore sent an owl to let me know you were coming."

"Sent an owl?" Chibimoon asked curiously. Harry smiled. 

"It's how wizards communicate. I have one myself, her name's Hedwig."

Chibiusa smiled. The witch showed them to the back of the shop, where someone else was being fitted. Harry frowned, then scowled. He recognised that head of pale blond hair. The boy turned around and confirmed Harry's suspicions.

"Potter," the boy said in a drawling voice that was barely masked with politeness. 

"Didn't expect to see you here. Or you either, Weasley," the boy added, glancing coldly at Ron. Harry forced a polite smile. 

"Malfoy," he said stiffly. Malfoy's pale eyes flicked over the rest of the group as Chibimoon stepped up to be fitted. Her red eyes already showed an initial dislike of Draco Malfoy. Draco, however, showed more interest in the younger senshi than he'd even shown Harry. 

"You must be Sailorchibimoon," he said, suddenly flashing a gracious smile. 

"My name is Draco Malfoy, I'm a student at Hogwarts. I'm in P-Harry's class," he corrected himself quickly, nodding towards Harry. Venus grinned at Chibimoon. 

"Watch out, Chibiusa," she said in Japanese. "Gohan-kun may have company."

Chibimoon grinned, then turned to Draco. 

"I'm Sailorchibimoon," she said very stiffly and politely. "I don't suppose you happen to know anything about racing brooms, do you?"

She caught Harry's eyes and grinned. Harry had already told her all about Gryffindor's Quidditch matches against Slytherin, and about Malfoy's results as Seeker. Malfoy, however, grinned. 

"Or course I do," he said smiling. "And what would you like to know?"

"I would like to know," Chibimoon said. "By just how much a Firebolt outstrips a Nimbus 2001."

Ron clapped his hands over his mouth in order to avoid bursting out laughing right there and then. Harry had a sort of odd amused grin on his face, and Hermione looked absolutely scandalised that her hero would sink to such a tactic so quickly. Malfoy's smile faded quickly, and was just as quickly replaced. 

"Not by much I assure you," he said. "It's really not worth it to buy a Firebolt, as it's all extra varnish and lettering, anyway," he said, casting a sharp sideways look at Harry. Hermione now grinned. 

"Gee, Malfoy," she said. "I don't know, in that last Quidditch match, Harry _did _get to that Golden Snitch pretty fa-" 

"Not by much," Malfoy interrupted, shooting Hermione another brief look. "I'd be more than happy to give you a ride on mine to show you once term starts."

Chibimoon seemed to think about it. The witch who was fitting Malfoy stood and let him down. He gazed up at Chibimoon. "Think about it."

With that, he walked out. Chibimoon turned to Venus.

"It's he who should watch out," she said. "If I fall off of that broom, Gohan-chan will come here and Kamehameha him five ways to Sunday."

The Senshi laughed. 

"I want a 5th Avenue bar," Sailormoon wailed. Hermione smiled. 

"They don't sell 5th Avenues in the wizarding world. How about a bag of Every flavour beans?"

Harry grinned. "I could go for that."

"Then it's settled," Molly Weasley said smiling. Venus frowned. 

"Every flavour beans?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah. There's the normal ones like cherry and chocolate. But then there's liver and tripe. They mean every flavour."

Uranus smiled wryly. "This ought to be interesting."

Hermione ran off to buy them a bag. Arthur looked at his list. 

"We ought to stop by Flourish and Blotts to get your books. But first we'll need to get your cauldron."

"Why?" Mercury asked with avid curiosity. Arthur grinned ruefully. 

"Because you'll have so many books, you'll need to keep them in the cauldron until we can get them into a trunk, that is."

Sailormoon paled. "There's that many??" she asked incredulously. Mars grinned. 

"Looks like you'll have to study, Usagi-chan," she said in Japanese. "I'm sure Ami-chan can show you how."

Sailormoon flushed. "Maybe you ought to go back to Ryo, Rei," she spat venomously. "Otherwise once I've learned a really good curse, I'm using it on you."

"No you won't," Mars shot back with a smirk. "You know I'm better than you at everything anyway."

Sailormoon would have launched herself at Mars had Uranus not stepped directly between them. She gave Moon a hard look, then Mars an even fiercer one. Mercury smiled. No matter how bad things got, Uranus could always quell the most explosive of fights between those two. She blinked as they had stopped. She looked up at the book store. Flourish and Blotts. She shrugged and went inside. Then she gasped. So many different books! And such strange titles. She was used to seeing books like "The idiot's guide to RPG games" and stuff like that. Not to see a bunch of books in a cage tearing at each other. She frowned. 

"We won't be needing one of those, will we?"

"The Monster book of monsters." Harry sighed. "Yeah, you'll need it for your Care of Magical Creatures class."

Pluto gulped. Just what were they getting themselves into??

About a half-hour (and numerous bites for the clerk) later, Hagrid had returned with their cauldrons, and Mercury had to admit she was grateful for it as she tipped her books into it. She dusted her hands and blew out her breath through her bangs. She opened her mouth to ask where to next when a high-pitched beeping cut her short. Her communicator! She quickly whipped it out, nothing the worried expressions of everyone else. She frowned as Touma's face filled the screen. 

"Nani desu ka?" she asked. (What is it?)

Touma flushed. "Um…you wouldn't know where the fire extinguisher is, would you?"

Mercury nodded. "Under the basement steps. Why?"

"Well," here Touma flushed more. "I was cooking and-"

Jupiter had snatched the communicator away from Mercury. 

"If you've burned down my kitchen, Touma-kun, I swear I'm never going to forgive you!! Never! Never! Never!"

Touma was now totally red. "Shin-kun just gave me the same speech…no, the roast is burning. See, I had turned it up high, so that we'd eat on time but the outside burned and the inside isn't cooked yet."

"Tell Raja-kun to order Chinese!" Venus suggested, her voice tinged with amusement. Mercury sighed. 

"Tou-chan, you know I don't mean anything by this, but we're rather busy buying our school equipment."

Touma grinned. "Send me an e-mail when you get there!"

Mercury smiled. 

"You'll hear from me, that's for sure. Just do me one favour?"

Touma smiled. "Anything."

"Keep the windows open. Ja ne!"

She cut off the connection and several Senshi burst out laughing. 

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked. The Senshi quickly explained it to them. Harry chuckled. 

"He'll get a shock when your first letter arrives by Owl Post."

Mercury giggled. "Where to now?"

Arthur consulted the list. "I do believe that our last stop is Mr. Ollivander's Wand shop."

The Senshi tingled with excitement. Getting a wand was the fun part! Or…so they thought.

Mr. Ollivander's eyes were like an owl's. He looked at the Senshi. 

"Ah, yes. Dumbledore wrote to say you'd be coming. I suppose I'll start with you, Sailormoon. Which is your wand arm?"

Sailormoon held out her right arm and Mr. Ollivander's tape measure began to do it's work. Mr. Ollivander began flitting about the shelves, pulling down a few boxes. 

"Here," he said. "Maple, Unicorn Hair, 8 1/2 inches. Very supple."

Sailormoon gave it a wave, but it was snatched out of her hand almost at once.

"Try this," he said, thrusting another wand into her hand. "Oak, Dragon Heartstring. 10 inches."

Sailormoon waved this wand too, and had it too taken from her.

So it continued, until Sailormoon never wanted to see another wand again. The more wands she tried, the happier Mr. Ollivander got. He pulled out one. 

"Hmmm. Elder. Phoenix Feather. 14 inches."

Sailormoon took it, and felt a warm tingling in her fingers. She gave it a wave and a shower of beautiful silver sparks cascaded from the end. The other Senshi cheered as Sailormoon's wand was wrapped. Mr. Ollivander looked at the other Senshi, eyes sparkling. 

"Ms. Mercury? I believe you're up. Here. Ash. Unicorn Hair. 9 inches."

Sailorvenus collapsed into her bed that night, clutching her "Oak, Unicorn Hair, 9 3/4 inches" to her chest. In a few weeks, she would be off to Hogwarts. In the mean time, she was going to be pouring over her books, learning new spells. And given how much she truly did not like to Study, that was saying a lot. She had no doubt that Ami-chan, of course, had already by now learned ten spells by heart and had practised them to perfection. She fell asleep, her wand in hand, yet wishing Seiji were there to share the moment with her. 


	3. On the Hogwarts Express or hey, have you...

Harry3

Ch. 3

Oh you might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart.

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindor apart.

-Part of the Sorting Hat's song, Year 1

Jupiter hardly knew what to make of her situation. She was so excited. 

She watched as the train streamed past fields on its way to Hogwarts. This was it, they were on their way!

She nervously practised the few spells she'd learned, using her wand (Maple, Dragon Heartstring, 8 1/2 inches) to make her henshin stick float in the air using Wingardium Leviosa.

The Senshi were spread out over three compartments. The outers had a compartment to themselves. The four inners had one to themselves, and Sailormoon and Chibimoon were with Harry, Ron and Hermione. All had put on their Hogwarts robes before stepping onto Platform 9 3/4. Several students had timidly stopped by the Inner's compartment to say hello and probably to check with their own eyes that the Senshi were really on the train. They hadn't seen hide nor hair of Draco Malfoy, but Jupiter suspected that that was because word had spread down the train which compartment which Senshi were in. If he was as interested in Chibimoon as she thought, then he would head straight to her compartment. Jupiter set her henshin stick back down and sighed. Mercury put on her sunglasses, prompting the other Senshi to do the same. She'd done this spell several times before now. 

"Lumos!" she yelled, illuminating the tiny compartment. The senshi took off their sunglasses and smiled to one another. That was better than Mercury's first try, in which the light at the tip of her wand (Holly, Unicorn Hair, 10 1/4 inches) had fizzled out. Venus decided to go next. She 'accidentally' sat on her sunglasses and pulled the mangled wreck from beneath her. She tapped them with her wand, muttering "Reparo". 

The glasses fixed, she put them back on and grinned. 

"I think we're getting good at this."

There was a knock at the door and a round faced boy stuck his head in. 

"Have any of you seen Trevor?" he asked. "He's my toad. He got away from me again."

All the Senshi shook his head. Mars smiled kindly. 

"Why don't you try a summoning spell?"

The boy's face lit up. "Yeah, I could!" He pulled out his wand and rolled up his sleeves. 

"Accio Trevor!" he said. In a few moments, he heard a croak behind him and he turned as his bewildered toad floated down the hallway of the train. He took him out of the air and turned gratefully to Sailormars. 

"Thanks! I'm Neville Longbottom, by the way!" He stepped into the compartment and shook each of the Senshi's hands. He backed out nervously. 

"I'd better get back to my own compartment."

"Yes, Longbottom, go," a cold voice drawled. "You're blocking our way."

Sailormars' eyes narrowed. She recognised the voice. Neville whimpered and backed back into the Senshi's compartment. He tripped and fell backwards onto the floor. As the Senshi hastened to help them up, they all looked up in hatred at Draco Malfoy, who now possessed none of the charm and kindness he had put on to Chibimoon. He sneered at Neville. 

"Squib. Come on Crabbe. Come on, Goyle." He snorted and left them. 

"I am really beginning to not like him," Jupiter said. Neville sighed and stood. 

"He's always like that…thanks again for helping with Trevor."

"Anytime, Neville," Mars said, smiling. "By the way, what house is Draco in?"

"Oh, Malfoy?" Neville said. "He's in Slytherin. I'm in Gryffindor." He smiled and almost tripped as he waved goodbye and headed down the train. Venus glanced around. 

"I guess we know what house to try to avoid, then."

"Firs' years an' Senshi this way!" Boomed Hagrid's voice. "Oy! Chibimoon, y' alrigh' there?"

"I'm fine," Chibimoon called out as she had tripped and fell on the platform. Draco smiled warmly at Chibimoon. 

"I'll see you at the feast after you're sorted. Hope to see you in Slytherin," and with that he walked away. Hagrid led them to the lake, and across it. The lake was placid as could be, and the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts sparkled in the moonlight. Sailormoon looked up at her home. 

"Kami-sama," she said softly. "Guide us here."

When the Senshi were led into the Great Hall with the first years, they joined the collective gasp that went up from the nervous new students. It was so beautiful!! And the people..

Mercury recognised Harry at his table and smiled to him. Harry waved back. The sorting began. 

"Aldridge, Justin!"

A red headed boy stepped out of line and sat on the stool, placing the hat on his head. 

"Ravenclaw!" the hat yelled. The sorting went on, until Professor McGonagall reached "Chibimoon!"

Chibimoon gulped nervously and moved to the Sorting Hat. She let the hat slip over her head and waited. 

"Hmmm…" a small voice said in her ear. "You've got ambitions, no doubt about that. But a stout heart, oh yes. You've done many courageous things. No need to do more, you'll be in Gryffindor!" She heard the hat shout out her house to the Hall and the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. She glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy's downcast face. Then one of his friends whispered something to him and he brightened again. She sorting continued, the next Senshi to be sorted was:

"Jupiter!"

Jupiter flushed and sat on the chair, slipping on the hat. 

"No doubt about you," the voice said to her. "You're loyal and tough. So, for these traits, you belong in Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted. The Hufflepuff table cheered wildly as Jupiter joined their table. Chibimoon gave her a thumbs up sign. A few more names, and 

"Mars" was called. Mars walked to the stool and tried on the hat. 

"Oh my…" the hat said. "So many things to consider. You're brave, no doubt about that. Loyal you are, yes yes. Clever, most definitely. And ambitious, oh yes. It does matter, though, what house you're in. So, my ambitious senshi, you're going to be in Slytherin!"

Sailormars was stunned. She pulled off the hat and walked numbly to the Slytherin table, not noticing the wild cheers and high fives the Slytherins were giving each other, congratulating themselves on having a Senshi in their house. Next, was 

Mercury, now quite nervous, put the hat on. 

"You're, I can tell, scared by what you saw," the hat said. "But never fear, you belong in Ravenclaw!"

Mercury let out a sigh of relief and joined the Ravenclaws. 

Next, "Moon!"

A sudden hush fell on the Great Hall as Sailormoon stepped forward to try on the hat. Grateful she didn't trip, she put the hat on. 

"Don't wish to end up in Slytherin with Mars, eh?" it asked her. "It's alright. I know what house you're for. You, Sailormoon, belong in Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in whoops and hollers as Sailormoon joined them. She was so busy hugging Harry, Ron and Hermione that she didn't notice the rather dark look Sailormars was giving her. A few more people, and it was "Neptune!"

Sailorneptune stepped forward with the gracefulness of any princess and tried on the hat. 

"The soul of a poet you have," the hat said to her. "You know your mission, you do what you must. So, Ms. Neptune, you'll be in Hufflepuff!"

The next Senshi was "Pluto!"

Sailorpluto walked forward and sat on the stool. A few moments later, it yelled "Hufflepuff!" to the assembled school. Uranus was next. 

"It would be cruel, I think, to separate you from Neptune. You care for her, in her alone you trust. For these reasons, I'll put you in Hufflepuff!"

Finally, it was "Venus!" 

"A loving heart you have, after the goddess you're named for. So, Sailorvenus, get ready for Gryffindor!"

Venus nearly ran over to Gryffindor. She hugged Sailormoon and Chibimoon. 

"Oh, wow!" she said excitedly. "We're in the same house!"

"Yeah, but Rei-chan is over there alone," Moon said, glancing at the Slytherin table. "I feel sorry for her."

"Less talk, more eat." Ron said. Dumbledore was indeed now giving a speech. 

"-and some of our older students would be well advised to remember that it is against the rules to be roaming the castle at night," he finished, his blue eyes flicking towards Harry and his friends. 

"And now," Dumbledore said jovially. "Let's eat!"

Sailormoon had, for once, eaten her fill. Now, very sleepy, she settled into the bed fitted into the Sixth Year Gryffindor Girls' dormitory for her. Venus and Chibimoon were already asleep. Her trunk had already been brought up and it hadn't taken her long to get ready for bed, changing into her favourite pink pyjamas that she'd brought with her. Now, her hair out and brushed, she finally fell asleep. 

The next morning a jubilant Sailormoon joined the Gryffindors for breakfast. 

"What have we got today?" She asked. Hermione smiled. 

"Transfiguration with the Slytherins. So you'll get to see Sailormars today."

"Good," she said. "I hope Rei-chan had an enjoyable evening. I know I had fun."

"Yeah," Venus said, sitting down next to her and smirking. "It's hard to sleep when the person next to you keeps murmuring 'Mamo-chan…..Mamo-chan' in their sleep." Sailormoon flushed. 

"I didn't! Did I?"

"You and Chibimoon both. Though I'm sure I heard 'Gohan-chan' in there as well." Sailormoon smirked. 

"They'll be married soon, you know."

Chibimoon came in at that moment, looking bright. She gazed up at the ceiling of the Great Hall. It looked as if the Great Hall opened up to the sky. 

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside," Harry told her when he saw her staring. "It's better than the evening news if you want to know what the weather's like outside."

The ceiling showed the sky outside to be a clear pristine blue. Chibiusa sat down at her table and smiled. 

"We'd better hurry up, we're going to be late!"

Chibimoon was quite dismayed when Malfoy took great pains to sit next to her-even to the point of isolating himself as the only Slytherin in a sea of Gryffindors. Fortunately for him, Professor McGonagall's classroom was not a place to instigate house wars and all behaved. 

That day, they were to begin turning their chairs into cats. As the rest of the class started, Professor McGonagall walked over to the Senshi. 

"Are you sure you'd like to start at this advanced level? I can certainly start you off on something easy-"

"Professor," Sailorvenus said softly. "With all due respect, we do have a type of magic of our own. I think we'll be able to manage."

Professor McGonagall gave a rare smile. "As you wish."

An hour later, Sailormoon walked out cuddling a pretty silver cat. Sailorvenus walked out behind her, nuzzling a small cat with a wood pattern. Chibimoon walked out, looking a little dejected as she held out a small furry wooden chair that was purring. Sailormars was admiring her own black cat with wood print eyes. Sailormoon smiled. 

"I think I'll keep her, and let her be a companion to Luna when we get back."

"Yeah," Chibimoon giggled. "And when Luna's least expecting it, she comes into the room and sees a chair on her favourite pillow!"

Everyone laughed at this. Malfoy sidled up next to Chibimoon, hastily stuffing his miniature chair with ears, whiskers and a tail into his bag. 

"Would you like to meet at lunch? Perhaps we could go over our transfiguration notes there."

"That's what libraries are for," Ron said, coming up on the other side of Chibimoon. Malfoy sneered. 

"What would you know about libraries, Weasley, you couldn't afford a library card."

Chibiusa frowned. Boy, Malfoy had sure shown his true colours quickly. If she had any say in it, she'd "accidentally" Pink Sugar Heart Attack him. Just to annoy him. Or maybe she'd launch into that "Sanji no Yosei" song she'd been subjected to while she was being kidnapped by Badianyu. She giggled at the possibilities. She turned to Hermione, who was too busy admiring her orange tabby to notice anything else. 

"What class do we have next?"

Hermione consulted her schedule. "Flying with the Ravenclaws."

"Then let's go!" Sailormoon said, breaking into a run. "I want to show Mercury-chan my new little neko. Hey, that's what I'll name her. Neko-chan!!" 

"A quick review of the basics, for the benefit of our newer students," Madam Hooch said. She went over the basics while the students waited in line, waiting to mount the brooms. 

"Now, everyone hold you hand over your broom and say 'Up!'"

"Up!" Everyone chorused. Everyone's brooms jumped into their hands. Madam Hooch quickly showed the Senshi how to mount and the correct grips before sending them all soaring off into the air.

Sailormoon was exhilarated. This was wonderful! Better than a hot fudge sundae! Better than that Knickerbocker Glory she'd had in Diagon Alley! She was in heaven. 

As Harry watched Sailormoon weave in between the various brooms in the air, he could tell that she, like he, had a natural talent for flying. Venus seemed to be doing fairly well as well, and Chibimoon was making sure she stayed close to the ground.

Sailormercury, however, was having a lot of difficulty. From the start, her kick-off hadn't been good and now she was struggling with the broom. Madam Hooch flew over to her.

"You need help, Sailormercury?"

"N-no," she answered just as her broom veered off to the right. She fought it back on course. "I-I'm fin-shimatta!" she finished in Japanese as the broom took off at breakneck speed towards the ground. She had to slow herself down!

"Shabon Spray!" she yelled, making the area around her into a dense fog. The bubbles began to cushion the broom and her speed began to slow. She hit the ground with a slight thump and rolled to a stop. Sailors Moon, Venus and Chibimoon all landed next to her.

"Are you alright?" Venus asked her in Japanese, worry seeping into her voice.

"Daijoubu," Mercury said. "But I just realised I don't like flying brooms."

Chibimoon giggled. "Don't worry. We won't mention this incident to Touma…much."

"So you're not a whiz at everything, Ami-chan," Jupiter said, smiling. The Senshi were all in the Great Hall, but they were off to themselves talking in Japanese. "I didn't expect you to be able to do everything the first day."

"How were your classes?" Venus asked. Jupiter made a face.

"Oh gods, that potions teacher! Let me tell you, Queen Beryl had nothing on him. He's rude, sarcastic, and totally biased."

Mercury nodded. "He is, it's horrible. He nearly reduced one Hufflepuff girl to tears when her potion didn't turn the right colour."

Venus frowned. "What's a monster like that doing teaching here?"

"I don't know," Pluto said softly. "But watch out for him. I hear he has it in especially for Gryffindors."

"Then that's no problem for me then, now is it?" Mars asked smugly.

"Is he the head of the Slytherin house?" Sailormoon asked suspiciously. When the Outers, Mercury and Jupiter nodded, she sighed. 

"Harry warned me about him. He's got a personal vendetta against Harry too, but I was told he always favours the Slytherins."

"Then we'd better watch out," Chibimoon said softly. 

She laughed softly. Humans were such fools. As she continued to watch the energy in her crystal rise, she couldn't help but marvel at the naivete of humans, these witches and wizards. Very soon now she'd be strong enough to begin an all out assault on the Earth, making it hers. 

No one would stop her


	4. The importance of magical energy or the ...

Harry4

Ch. 4

It's like rain on your wedding day,

It's a free ride and you're already there.

It's the good advice that you just didn't take,

And who would've thought it figures?

-Alanis Morissette, of course.

"I see we have our new _celebrities_ in class."

Snape's voice was cold, soft and cruel. His cold dark eyes flicked over the Senshi seated in his class. 

"I will not abide showing off. I treat everyone here like a regular student, as Mr. Potter can easily testify." Sailormoon saw Harry's cheeks burn. 

"Now. Sailorchibimoon, could you tell me what seasonal plant is good for poison potions?"

"Which season, sir?" Chibimoon asked cautiously. Snape's eyes glittered, but not with fury. It was more something along the lines of amusement.

"That would be the Yuletide season, Chibimoon."

"I believe it would be the holly plant, as its leaves and especially its berry are quite poisonous."

Snape looked at her very carefully, and Sailormoon was sure she saw a tiny smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Correct," he said after a moment. "Twenty points to Gryffindor."

There was a sharp intake of breath. Snape had just awarded points to Gryffindor!! Somewhere deep in the earth, the temperature was dropping quickly, Harry was sure. Snape began the lesson, picking on the Gryffindor Senshi for almost every question, and ignoring Hermione's often airborne hand.

To everyone's surprise/relief (on the part of the other Gryffindors), the Senshi picked up on every single question, earning Gryffindor no less than 170 points. Ron was bug-eyed when the left the class.

"I don't believe it!" he gasped. "Snape was fair! He didn't pick on Neville! He gave us points! I think the Slytherins may die of shock."

"Only after you," Hermione laughed. 

Ron had a point as many Slytherins were quite silent after the potions lesson. What had happened to the cruel and unjust head of their house?? He'd acted like…like…well, like Professor McGonagall, that's who! Malfoy frowned.

"What happened?"

"Two more feet to go!" Sailormoon wailed. She let her History of Magic homework roll back up with a veritable sproing and flopped back into a chair in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione smiled. 

"You'll get it, Sailormoon. As it is, you're doing remarkably well. Five feet is really an accomplishment."

"Perhaps, but it's not seven feet." Sailormoon sighed. "I want my Mamo-chan," she muttered in Japanese. Chibimoon glanced up slyly. 

"Don't you mean _my _Mamo-chan?" She challenged. Within a few seconds, the argument had escalated to the point where Sailormoon had begun to chase Chibimoon around the room waving her sceptre at her menacingly. Venus sighed and gave an embarrassed smile to the dumbfounded Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

"_Now _they're starting to settle in."

They watched as Chibimoon taunted the enraged Sailormoon through the portrait hole and out of sight. After a few minutes, Hermione sighed. 

"We'd better go after them before Filch finds them," she sighed. Venus frowned. "Judging from the way they were running, they could be anywhere. How would we find them?"

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione, both of whom grinned. Harry ran upstairs into the boy's dormitory. When he had emerged again, he held a piece of old parchment in his hand and there was a slight lump under his clothes.

"Let's get out of here first," he muttered, gesturing towards the portrait hole. They all climbed out and had walked a little ways before Harry took out what had been under his robes.

Venus gasped as the silvery cloak was presented. 

"Nani desu ka?" she asked under her breath in amazement. Harry smiled.

"It's an invisibility cloak. And this," he said, taking out the piece of parchment. "Is a map of Hogwarts."

He looked around cautiously then placed the tip of his wand onto the parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said and a spider web of lines started from his wand tip across the paper until before them was a map of Hogwarts. On the third floor were four dots, labelled "Sailorvenus", "Hermione Granger", "Ronald Weasley" and "Harry Potter". Venus grinned. 

"Cool," she whispered. Her eyes scanned for two specific dots. She found them racing through the dungeons up towards the Great Hall. Venus smiled. 

"We may be able to head them off. Let's go."

"Just a sec," Harry said. He placed his wand tip on the map. "Mischief Managed" and the map wiped clean. He then threw the invisibility cloak over them and they all set off towards the Great Hall.

They edged their way past portraits snoozing in their frames and twice went through unsuspecting ghosts. They reached the Great Hall in time to hear the shrill angry voices of Moon and Chibimoon echoing towards them from the direction of the dungeons. They waited as the voices quickly drew nearer…then suddenly stopped. A few seconds later, they heard footsteps running towards them. Venus threw off the invisibility cloak and ran to them. Both of their faces were flushed and a little panicked. 

'"What is it?" Venus asked, stopping Sailormoon. "What's wrong?"

"It's Peeves," Sailormoon whispered. "He's on the stairwell…he's turned to stone!"

By the next day, word had, of course, spread all over the school. People were worried. Was this the work of the Slytherin Heir again? Hermione had quickly dismissed that possibility. 

"The basilisk only petrified ghosts and people, and yes, killed them," she had updated the Senshi earlier. "But turned them to stone? That's not in its power."

"A form of a medusa, then?" Sailormercury had asked. Harry shook his head. 

"They live in Greece."

At this Sailormercury had sighed and had sent an owl to Touma asking him to scan the area around Hogwarts for any unusual activity pertaining to the Dark Kingdom. She'd have used her own computer, but one look at the static filled screen and she knew that'd be futile.

"All we can do now is wait," Mercury had said. "I mean, there's nothing we can do. My computer is on the fritz, so I can't scan the area."

"Electronic objects can't work here," Hermione said. "Too much magical interference. But Touma should have better luck."

Mercury sighed. "Well, at any rate, I've got Herbology in a few minutes, I'm due down in Greenhouse 4."

Uranus nodded. "That's just as well, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs are due in Divination."

"Professor Trelawney," Harry rolled his eyes. "Wonder how I'm going to die _this _year."

"Huh?" Chibimoon said, confused. Ron grinned. "We'll explain on the way. Hermione, off to Arithmancy?"

Hermione smiled. "I wouldn't be caught dead in that stuffy oven she calls a classroom."

Everyone split up and headed their separate ways. 

Sailorpluto fought the urge to cough as she ascended the rope ladder into the classroom. Turning, she pulled Neville the rest of the way up into the classroom, as she'd heard about the accident-prone student. She turned and selected a comfortable-looking cushion in the corner, knowing that neither Haruka nor Michiru would appreciate being in the centre of the room. Sailorvenus, on the other hand, well….Pluto smiled to herself. She could be counted on to try to draw attention. It had always been the senshi's mark. She smiled gently as Uranus and Neptune sat next to her, and, of course, next to each other. She watched Sailormoon stumble into the room, nearly upsetting a collection of delicate-looking teacups that sat on a shelf and winced. Luckily she was caught by a fast-thinking Dean Thomas, and she didn't fall. Nodding her thanks to him, she sat on a cushion in more or less the centre of the classroom.

Pluto noticed many students were reclining, or sitting. But the Senshi, all of them, for now all in the room were seated-were sitting Japanese style. She turned to Uranus. 

"This would be a nice place for a cha no yu, would it not?"

Uranus smirked. "It's too fancy. Too stuffy."

"That kind of environment is good for other things, ne?" Neptune asked her softly. Uranus turned slightly pink and coughed a few times before turning her attention to the teacher-where had _she _come from??

"Good day, my young seers. Welcome to a new school year where you will gaze deep into the future and discover your destinies."

Pluto frowned. This woman sounded like she knew _nothing _about messing with knowing the future and destinies. She felt rather than saw the gaze of the other Senshi in the room slide to her in order to get her reaction to this proclamation. She grinned in a self-satisfactory way and she knew the other Senshi were grinning too. Oh, they would have fun with this one.

"It is possible, as you know," Professor Trelawney went on in her best psychic voice. "To see into the future with one's inner eye. We must first do exercises to relax our inner eye, and then we must appeal to the guardian of time to see if he, in his infinite wisdom, will-" she trailed off at the snickers emanating from the inner senshi. 

"Is something the matter?"

"The guardian of time," Sailorvenus said respectfully through amused. "Isn't a he."

"Well of course he is," Professor Trelawney huffed. "I have met him."

"Funny," Pluto said softly. "I don't remember being a he. Unless I've missed something."

Professor Trelawney's large eyes shifted to Pluto amidst muffled laughter. "You," she said most icily. "Are not the guardian of the gate of time."

Pluto's eyes narrowed. "I most certainly am," she said softly. Uranus and Neptune noted the dangerousness in her voice and scooted as far away from her as possible. Pluto continued. "And may I say, Baka-sama, that I have never beheld the likes of you nearing my time gate. You would not be worthy of entrance and would be eliminated." Her voice became a whisper. "Immediately." She stood, placing books into her bag. "Do not presume to know the guardian of time, Professor," she walked over to the trap door and opened it. "But I will make sure you get a good long look at me before I kick your sorry self back to your own time."

She turned to the other senshi. "This idiot is too much for me," she said in Japanese. "I'm going to be in the library if anyone needs me." With that, she left. Professor Trelawney was silent a moment. Snickers and giggles were being passed around the room. Chibimoon's eyes were wide. 

"I've never seen her so angry before!"

"She can't stand idiocy," Venus told her. "And trust me, this woman is dripping with it."

Chibimoon grinned.

"That was interesting," Uranus smiled over at Pluto. "Kicking her back, huh?"

"I was tempted to say something more," she said softly. She had regained her composure. "But that would have been too vulgar, even in Japanese, for me to say to anyone. Except perhaps the Shogun. 

"Understood and noted," Venus said, smiling. "There's one class you won't be going back to." She looked at her schedule. 

"I'd love to stay and chat, hontou, but I've got to go down to Charms. Professor Flitwick is nice, but he's not of infinite patience."

Pluto smiled and sent Venus off after the rest of her housemates. She ran through a few shortcuts, hoping to end up in the charms corridor if the stairs didn't change position on her. 

She came out from behind a tapestry and gasped. There was a girl laying facedown on the ground. She turned the girl over to check for any injuries and let out a strangled yelp, backing away from the girl a bit. Her eyes were filled with an iridescent blue light, and they were staring. She felt her pulse. Still there. The girl was physically fine but obviously wasn't all there. She saw that her wand, which was being clutched in her hand, had been turned to stone. Venus began to yell for help. 

"This isn't good," Mars said softly. "I talked to Madam Pompfrey and she said that it was the same with both Peeves and the Ravenclaw second year you found, Minako-chan. They both had been drained of magical energy."

"Of course," Mercury said softly. "Peeves is magical by nature, and so are witches and wizards."

"But why her wand, and not her then?" Chibimoon asked. Mars sighed. 

"A wand is the centre of a person's magical energy. Ideally, the energy could be sucked out through it."

"So what do we do?" Jupiter asked. "We can't find out through Ami-chan's computer what's going on."

"We wait for Touma's report," Neptune said. "We can't do anything else. And we keep our eyes open. Report any drains in magical energy we may see. I have a feeling this is turning into something big."


	5. Another attack or two suitors for one Se...

Harry5

(By popular demand, here's Gohan!)

Ch. 5

Fighting crime,

Trying to save the world,

Here they come just in time.

-Okay, so it's for the Powerpuff Girls (which I love, BTW.) It applies to the Senshi, too! Hmmm, maybe I'll do a PWP crossover…

"Find anything?"

Touma frowned as he worked the keyboard. "I'm not sure, Mamoru-kun. There's something odd about a section of the United Kingdom, but it's vague. The computer knows something's there, but it's not sure what. Whatever this is, though," he turned to Mamoru, a serious and worried look in his blue eyes. "It isn't the Dark Kingdom. Not as we know it."

He sighed. "I wish I was there, knew what was going-" he cut himself off as a beautiful snowy white owl had sailed through the window. Touma frowned as he took the note. He patted the owl gratefully, who nipped his finger affectionately before setting itself on a roost that Touma had set up after it had become apparent that owls would be visiting.

"It seems that a person's been attacked," he said softly. He gave the note to Mamoru, who quickly scanned it. When he looked up, his blue eyes were dark with worry. 

"Is there a way we can scan for this type of magical energy?"

"How?" Touma asked. "I'd need a sample."

The owl hooted suddenly and they both looked at it. The owl, which had been preening itself offered a feather now. Touma took it and sighed. 

"It's worth a shot."

"I'm worried."

Mars sighed and ate her breakfast. She'd managed to stop Malfoy's barrage of questions about Chibimoon with those two words.

"Why?" he asked. "No one's been attacked in a week, so maybe the menace is gone. And Madam Pompfrey's been working on an antidote."

"We sent an owl off to the Samurai Troopers.." she said softly. "She still hasn't returned."

Malfoy shrugged. "And? Owls take their time. Oh!" he said, remembering something. "Don't forget the Quidditch trials are this afternoon. You will be trying out, won't you?"

"Of course," Mars said, smiling. Malfoy hadn't been so bad to her since she'd been sorted into his house. As a matter of fact, he'd even been sort of friendly. "I'll go, even if it's only to see Sailormoon make a complete fool out of herself."

She opened her mouth to describe Sailormoon's equilibrium in her usual life when she saw a white owl flutter to the Gryffindor table. She leapt up from her table and joined the other Senshi, Harry, Hermione and Ron as they all clustered by the stairwell. 

"What does it say?" Hermione asked anxiously. Mercury scanned the note and smiled. 

"They were able to get a lock on the source of power that's actually selecting hosts and draining them. It's been moving slowly, but it's starting to pick up the pace…" she trailed off as she continued reading. "It's centred above Hogwarts. There's nothing we can do, though, until it attacks again. Touma wants us to send an owl to him so he can notify us when it's active."

"We'll send Pig," Ron said immediately. "Let him annoy someone else for awhile."

"There are notes in here from the guys, too. Usagi, Mamoru-san says he's saving all the new issues of Sailor V for you when you return. Chibiusa, Gohan says he's willing to help any way he can. Rei, Ryo wants to know where you hid his present, he says he can't take it anymore. Makoto, Shin says he's got a surprise for you when you come back."

"What's yours say, Ami-chan?" Mercury flushed. 

"That's private," she said. All the other senshi smirked. 

"Well, we can't stand out here forever," Mars said. "We've got to set up a system of letting the other Senshi know when someone's been drained. And I think we ought to go to Professor Dumbledore with what we know. But in the mean time, I believe that we all have classes?"

Sailormoon nodded. "We've got to go to flying."

Mars grinned. "I heard about the broom thing, by the way. Would you like us to place a trampoline under you?"

"I can always hold out a sheet," Jupiter offered teasingly. Mercury smiled. 

"As long as I've got someone around me, I should be fine," she said. Sailorchibimoon smiled. 

"We've got a class to go to!"

Sailormoon stopped by the dormitory. She had had to wait for the Fat Lady to come back from a visit. Then she fumbled for a minute for the password ("Oh! Fairybell!") before racing in to change. She was sweaty from the flying. She set her Firebolt by her bedside and stripped off her robes and untransformed. She stepped into the shower and sighed as the hot water hit her body. She was going to Quidditch trials in a half of hour, and she wanted to be clean. She knew the other senshi would be there, and a few would be trying out. She wasn't going to, but Harry had pointed out that she seemed to have a natural talent for flying, as he had had, and it had led to his being the youngest Seeker in a century. She was determined to have a go.

Transforming again and pulling on a fresh set of robes, she headed out to the Quidditch field.

As she had thought, all the others were there and five others-Jupiter, Uranus, Mars, Chibimoon and Venus-were carrying their brooms. She smiled. 

"Gambatte," she said to everyone. Mars smirked. 

"Only those with no talent need luck. But Gambatte to you, Usagi-chan," Mars had responded, much to Sailormoon's vexation. Sailors Mercury and Venus had had to hold her arms to keep her from launching a barrage of curses and attacks at her. 

Madam Hooch blasted on her whistle. 

"Okay! We will now try out for the most coveted role of Seeker. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw both need new Seekers and Slytherin needs a reserve. Will those trying out for the position please kick off."

Mars grinned. "Watch me fly." And she kicked off. Madam Hooch released the Snitch in turn for each student and timed them. Sailormars hadn't been too bad-four minutes. 

"Next, we will try for the position of Keeper."

"That's a position you can play for Gryffindor," Harry whispered in her ear. "We don't have one since our last one left Hogwarts.."

Sailormoon nodded and kicked off. Madam Hooch had players throw the Quaffle for the goalposts for each student. First they tried Hufflepuff. Jupiter made about half of hers. Uranus made a quarter. She smiled as she landed. 

"Guess I won't be playing that position."

"Next Gryffindor."

"Good luck!" Harry said as Sailormoon kicked off. She closed her eyes and calmed herself before giving Madam Hooch the go-ahead. The Quaffles started coming at her fast and furious. One to her left! She quickly moved to block it. To her right! That one was easy. So it continued, Sailormoon so engrossed in her role as Keeper that she didn't notice that the crowd below her was gasping in surprise and awe. Harry glanced at Angela Bell, the team captain, who grinned. 

"We've got our new Keeper."

"Next," Madam Hooch said after Sailormoon had been appointed. "Is the position of Beater. Hufflepuff needs two new beaters, as does Gryffindor and Slytherin needs a reserve."

Jupiter and Uranus glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Might as well, right?" Jupiter asked. The two kicked off and began, at Madam Hooch's whistle, to attack the Bludgers. Mercury whistled. 

"I don't know much about Quidditch, but they're good."

"They're very good," Hermione confirmed. "We'll have someone to look out for on the pitch during our Hufflepuff games."

Colin Creevy began taking pictures of the Senshi on their brooms. As Mercury watched the young photographer, he froze suddenly. His eyes went wide and he paled. She glanced at the wand tucked in his robes and gasped. It was turning to stone!

"Rei-chan!" she yelled. Rei looked at the young Gryffindor and gasped too. The other students were just beginning to notice him as his eyes filled with an iridescent blue light and, still staring, he began to tip backwards. Mercury caught him and shook him. No avail, he had been drained. 

Madam Hooch quickly directed all off of the Quidditch pitch and into their various commonrooms. Sailormoon immediately stepped back out of the portrait hole. 

"We've got to go to Dumbledore. We'll be back," she had told the other frightened Gryffindors. She reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office and saw everyone else had already arrived. 

"We've been trying to get into the office," Mars said. "But we can't figure out the password."

"We've tried Cockroach Clusters, Lemondrop, and Butterbeer. " Mercury added dejectedly. Sailormoon thought. 

"Have you tried Fizzing Whizzbee?" she suggested.

At this the stone gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside, revealing a spiral staircase. Jupiter shrugged. "I think that's the password."

The Senshi ascended the staircase, casting worried glances at each other.

"What if Dumbledore thinks we drew the enemy here?" Sailorchibimoon asked softly. Mercury sighed. 

"Tou-chan's got proof that it was here long before we were. It's increased activity may have something to do with us or may simply be a coincidence."

"Do you think he'll believe us?" Sailormars asked. 

"He has no reason not to," Uranus said, her voice serious. "As all the students know we'd never hurt anyone and that we have been investigating."

She looked up at the big wooden door they'd arrived at. Seeing the nearly petrified faces on the inners' faces, she raised her hand to knock. The door opened before she could. Dumbledore was looking unusually grave as he sat behind his desk. He looked up and nodded for them to come in. 

"So," he said softly. "A second student has been drained. How long," he continued. "Before you can determine what this is?"

Sailormoon blinked. He was asking _them_?

"The Samurai Troopers are working on it as we speak, Professor," she said softly. 

"Rest assured, if the Sailor Senshi must act on this, we will."

Dumbledore smiled. "I trust you, Sailor Senshi. I'll leave it to you for now. May I add," he said, as they turned to leave. "That you all had better hurry, especially the Gryffindors, as you all have classes in a few minutes."

Touma frowned. "Another one's been hit. I don't like this…" he murmured. Shin sighed. 

"What can we do? One of the girls may be targeted next!"

Touma looked around at his fellow troopers, Rajura and Mamoru. He reached over and picked up his armour orb and grins began to spread out across the faces of the men. 

"I think it's time we gave them a helping hand."

"Perhaps," Rajura said softly. "But I think there's someone else who may wish to help."

She laughed. Another bit of energy was hers. And soon, with all the suitable energy this area was putting out, she'd have them all.

She was especially eager to meet those known as the Sailor Senshi. They were supposed to be filled with energy. All the more for her.

Chibimoon was stretched out on the lawn staring up at the sky. She was turning a lot of things over and over in her mind. What was this enemy? How were they going to defeat it? What was Gohan-chan doing right now? She sat up, flushed. Where had _that _thought come from? Gohan kept popping up in her mind lately, and she wasn't entirely sure why. Oh, yeah, she liked him okay. But, it was nothing like any of the Senshi's relationships with the troopers. They were just friends. Weren't they?

She gasped as a shadow fell over her. She whipped out her wand ready to hurl the person back when she saw the pale eyes, the blond hair. Gasping, she whirled on Draco Malfoy. 

"What were you thinking, sneaking up on me like that?" she demanded. Malfoy flushed. 

"I'm sorry, Chibimoon," he said. He was flushing quite hard. Looking around, he brought a bouquet of red roses from behind his back. "I thought you might like these. They match your eyes…"

Chibimoon flushed. Well, this was interesting! She stood and took the roses. 

"Thanks you," she said softly. She smiled at Draco, who smiled back. 

"You don't see me for a few weeks and already you're looking for someone else??" a voice rang out behind her. She turned and gasped, this time in delight. 

"Gohan-chan!!" she yelled, dropping the roses and running to him. The two embraced before Gohan threw Malfoy a quick, dangerous look and gave Chibimoon a very affectionate one. 

"What are you doing here??" Chibimoon asked. Gohan sighed. 

"There's trouble here." It wasn't a question. Chibimoon nodded. 

"Yes, there is, but how did you know to come here?"

"The guys are staying in Diagon Alley now," he said. "They asked me to come along and knowing you were in danger, how could I not?"

Chibimoon flushed even harder and smiled. "I'm glad you're here. But you've got to come see the Professor!"

She dragged Gohan past a stunned Malfoy, who was recovering from his shock and picking up the roses. Malfoy cast a very evil look at Gohan's back. He'd had her! And this guy comes along and ruins it, at the moment she was his!! He was going to pay.


	6. The first kiss...almost or the problem w...

Harry6

Ch. 6

Shadows of dark creatures,

Steel clouds floating in the air.

People run for shelter.

What's going to happen to us?

-Open your heart, Supersonic theme.

"Very good, Sailormoon!" Angela called out as she made yet another very good save. 

"I think you have a natural talent for this game!" she said as she landed. Sailormoon landed next to her and smiled a little sheepishly. 

"I'm not all that good," she said softly. Harry landed next to her.

"But you are, Sailormoon," he said, thoroughly enthused. "With a little coaching, you could probably play for the national team!"

"National?" Sailormoon's eyes widened. "I'm that good?"

"Of course you are!" Kate said from her position of hovering a few feet above them. Angela clapped her hands, bringing everyone to the ground. 

"I think this is all for today's practice. I'm no Oliver Wood, but I think I've trained you all hard enough."

Sailormoon had to agree. She was sweating very heavily as she left the stadium. She looked to her side. Chibiusa was running with Gohan towards the school. Wait. With _Gohan_???

Mounting her broom, she flew over to them. 

"So, wait. Mamo-chan is here?"

Gohan nodded. He was facing Professor Dumbledore, who was behind his desk in his office. He was also flanked by the Sailorsenshi. 

"All the guys are, including Rajura-kun. They want to be nearby in case they're needed or in case-" he cut himself off quite abruptly and flushed slightly. 

"In case what?" Venus asked softly. Gohan sighed.

"There's no pattern to the attacks…" he murmured. Uranus' eyes widened a bit.

"They're afraid one of the Senshi will become a victim." She said softly. Gohan nodded silently. Dumbledore gave a wry smile.

"While I appreciate your coming here to help, I, quite frankly, am at a loss as to what to do with you. I'd let you stay, however, we are into the school year at this point and I do not think the Sorting Hat would appreciate it," he gestured towards the faded wizard's hat sitting on the shelf behind him. Gohan sighed. 

"Well, the guys want to be closer, they say Diagon Alley's too far for them."

Dumbledore thought from behind his half-moon spectacles. He smiled and turned to the Senshi.

"I do believe that Hogsmeade has a nice inn, and it is far enough from Hogwarts so as not to interfere with any Muggle electrical equipment."

Mercury brightened. "That's a great idea, Professor!"

"Then it's settled," he said, standing. He turned to Gohan. "I will send an owl to the keeper of the Three Broomsticks to arrange for some rooms. I'll leave Hagrid to show you the way this weekend. And you girls will want to get ready for dinner, won't you?"

Shou whistled. "Nice place. I'm hungry."

"So what else is new?" Touma asked teasingly as he set his bags down. It was Friday evening, two days since they'd received Gohan's message from Professor Dumbledore. Touma began to set up the computer equipment as Seiji unpacked their things. He knew Ami-chan would want to look over the data when she came with the rest of the Hogwarts students the next day. Ami-chan…only a month and already he was going stir crazy without her. If this youma hadn't shown up, he didn't know what he'd have done without her. Still…it had to be disheartening for the Senshi, not to have even a normal year as witches. 

He shook his head. It couldn't be helped. All he could hope for now was a quick resolve so Ami-chan could get back to her studies. 

Hermione gasped as Sailorvenus-no, not Sailorvenus, Minako came down the stairs in her Hogwarts robes. She looked up, startled at her expression. 

"What?"

"You're not transformed!" she squeaked. Minako grinned. 

"Oh, that. Well, my fiancé is at Hogsmeade. As much as he loves me, I'm sure he'd rather see Aino Minako instead of Sailorvenus given the circumstances."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but cut herself off when she heard a series of loud thuds come from the girl's dormitory, then a sort of rumbling descending down the stairs. It culminated in Usagi landing in the commonroom, tangled in her own hair. As the commonroom exploded with laughter, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Minako helped untangle Usagi. Usagi gave them a grateful smile.

"When we get to Hogsmeade, this never happened."

"Tou-chan!"

Although Ami had resolved during the trip to be the calm, collected one, she, in fact, ended up being the first one to jump into her fiancé's arms. Touma chuckled and kissed her. 

"Gee, I didn't think you had noticed I was gone."

Ami giggled and kissed him again. "I missed you, even your cooking."

Shin, who was on the verge of being swamped by Makoto, managed a grin between kisses. "We're all lucky that Bertie-sama likes to cook, I can't do everything."

Throughout this, Harry, Hermione and Ron stood by, silently waiting. Finally the guys turned the girls loose and they were able to introduce themselves. Touma smiled. 

"Harry," he said. "That was your owl, wasn't it?"

"Hedwig," he said, smiling. "She's really great, isn't she?"

Ami and Hermione both turned to business. "I want to see the data," they said in unison. Touma blinked. 

"Lo siento, pero solamente hablo espanol," he joked. Ami took out her wand.

"I may not be Sailormercury right now, but I still know quite a few spells. Tell me, how would you like to be a cat?" she asked menacingly. Ryo grinned.

"Better give them what they want, Touma."

Touma chuckled and led the way upstairs for Ami and Hermione. Ron grabbed hold of Harry's sleeve. 

"Come on, Harry. You promised to go buy some Dungbombs with me!"

"Dungbombs?" Gohan asked. "What are those?"

"You'd never want to smell one, that's for sure," Harry said with a laugh. "We're going to Zonko's Joke Shop. Care to come?"

Gohan grinned. A wizard joke shop! And maybe something he could use on Krillin once he got back.

He grabbed Chibiusa's hand and laughed. "Let's go!"

"That's him?" Zabini Blaise asked. "She chose that kid over you?" 

Draco nodded sullenly. "I just don't get it," he muttered. "I mean, he has to be thirteen at the most! I'm sixteen, I should have the advantage."

"There must be something we're not taking into account," Zabini said. Draco grinned. 

"Well, I know what I'm going to do to tip the scales in my favour. Doesn't Weasley still have some of his brother's toffees?"

Zabini was confused. "What would you want with a-" he cut himself off, realising what Malfoy was talking about. He grinned. "If having a tongue the size of a Quidditch club doesn't turn her off, nothing will," he laughed. Draco grinned. "Come on! We can go up to the castle real quick and do a summoning spell for them!"

Gohan sat with Chibiusa in the Three Broomsticks. She had just ordered them two glasses of Butterbeer. 

"Trust me," she said, smiling. "They're well worth the wait."

Gohan grinned. "I believe you. I'm just not sure they measure up to mom's cooking, though."

Chibiusa smiled and shrugged. "What can I say? They try."

The two laughed. It had been so very long since they'd been able to just sit by themselves and enjoy each other's company. Lately it seemed as if the only time they'd ever gotten to see each other was during times of crisis. Not that this wasn't one, but it had it's rewards, Chibiusa decided. She smiled.

"How's Diana?" she asked. Gohan grinned. 

"She misses you, but is looking forward to the spells you'll show her when you get back."

"Speaking of cats," Chibimoon said. "Why didn't Luna and Artemis come with the guys?"

"We needed someone in Japan," Gohan shrugged. "I, personally, think it's a waste. Everyone should come and fight, but it wasn't my decision."

Chibiusa sighed and smiled. "Well, if this youma is anything like the Shogun, then it shouldn't be too hard taking care of it."

"And if it's anything like Princess Snow Kaguya?" Gohan asked. Chibiusa paled a bit. 

"Let's hope it's not."

Their Butterbeer arrived and Gohan, eager to taste his, downed the entire thing in one gulp. Chibiusa stared.

"Did you even _taste_ it?"

"Yep! It's good! I want more."

Chibiusa giggled. "I don't have any more money on me, but you're welcome to share mine," she offered shyly. Gohan smiled and, moving his chair over beside Chibiusa's, took two straws and the two of them began to drink the glass together slowly. At length, Chibiusa left off drinking and laid her head against Gohan's shoulder. Gohan smiled and held her, the Butterbeer entirely forgotten. After a moment, the two looked up simultaneously, flushed and began to lean in towards each other, their lips coming closer…

"Ginny!!"

A shout jerked the young couple apart and they both turned. Ginny's eyes were filling with the same eerie blue light that had filled the other two victims. As she tipped backward, she was caught by her older brother, who was looking decidedly shaken. Chibiusa and Gohan looked at each other. Another attack.

"This is getting altogether too serious."

The Troopers, Senshi and Gohan were gathered in the Three Broomsticks .Ron was back at Hogwarts, in the hospital wing sitting by his sister's bedside. 

Rei now continued. "The attacks seem to be coming faster now. We're beginning to run out of time."

"Yes, but what can we do?" Ami said, exasperated. "We still haven't been able to pinpoint the source, the attacks are happening too quickly and are, I'm sorry to say, too low on the scale. Whoever this is will have to attack a larger quantity of people simultaneously in order for us to get a lock."

Usagi and Makoto paled. 

"What is it?" Shin asked. 

"We've got a Quidditch match next Saturday," Makoto whispered. Usagi nodded.

"The entire school will be there."

"The entire school? This may be the break we've been looking for," Seiji said slowly. 

"We'll try to get a lock on it if it attacks," Touma said. "If it does, we'll pinpoint it's base and do a Sailor Teleport."

"There's no other option?" Minako asked dejectedly. 

"None that will allow us to finish this off quickly," Ryo said. Makoto sighed.

"Then I guess it's settled. Let a lot of people be drained, find the youma that's doing this, then defeat them before the students know they've been drained."

"Let's hope," Seiji muttered. 

Hermione wandered over to the group. 

"We're going to be leaving in about a half hour," she told the Senshi. "Will you guys be ready by then?"

"I'm not sure," Ami said. Hermione nodded. 

"That's what I thought. Here," she said, thrusting the map into Minako's hands. "She knows how to use it. You'll find a trap door in the basement of the candy shop. It'll lead you back to Hogwarts."

"Really?" Chibiusa said in awe. Hermione nodded. 

"Yes. Harry, Ron and I will be waiting up in the commonroom for our Senshi, so we know that everyone got back all right."

"We'll be back before midnight," Rei assured her and Hermione walked away. Rei sighed. 

"So what do we do now?"

"I think," Ryo said, dragging Rei onto his lap. "That we should get some down time in right now and just enjoy each other's company."

Rei grinned. "Why I do believe that's the best idea I've heard all day."

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Minako said, and the map of Hogwarts traced its way onto the parchment. Makoto's eyes widened. 

"Whoa," she whispered. Minako nodded. 

"Since we're off the Hogwarts campus right now, we're not showing up. But once we are, we'll show up again."

"Okay," Uranus muttered. "Let's go." They set off along the passageway. 

"Lumos," was whispered by half a dozen voices at once and the passageway was filled with a soft glow. Minako led the way, monitoring by the glow of Chibiusa's wand if they had shown up on the map. After about forty-five minutes of walking, she smiled. 

"We're almost there, we're on the map!"

Chibiusa peered at the piece of parchment. Sure enough, nine dots labelled "Tsukino Usagi", "Aino Minako", "Hino Rei", "Chiba Usagi", "Kino Makoto", "Mizuno Ami", "Sailoruranus", "Sailorneptune" and "Sailorpluto" were inching their way across what looked like the lake and towards Hogwarts. After another ten minutes, the passageway began to curve upwards. A quick glance at the map told them that they were in Hogwarts. Minako wiped the map clean, stuffed it into her robes, and climbed out of the entrance. She turned around, helping each Senshi out in turn. After helping out Usagi, everyone turned around-and found themselves face to face with Severus Snape. He grinned nastily. 

"Well, isn't this a surprise."

The girls sat in Snape's office, seeming quite dejected. Who knew what Snape was going to do to them now that he'd caught them sneaking into the school. He might expel them! And then how would they stop the attacks?

He paced his office, glaring at them. Finally he stopped and spoke. 

"Sneaking into Hogwarts after hours. Staying behind in Hogsmeade. You've broken quite a few rules." He stopped to see what effect he was having on the girls. They seemed scared enough. He drew himself up to his full eyes, his cold black eyes staring at them. 

"Thirty points from each house," he announced finally. 

"But Professor Snape, that's not fair!" Usagi suddenly burst out. "We only stayed behind trying to find out something about these attacks! What if it's a teacher that's attacked next?"

Snape's cold stare silenced her, but he sighed. 

"Did you find out anything?" he finally asked. Ami sighed. 

"We're almost there, Professor."

He sighed again. "You're showing a tremendous loyalty to this school…fifty points to each house. Now go!"

The girls hastened to leave his office. Makoto blinked.

"Did we just escape the office of the meanest teacher in the school with twenty points added to each house?"

"I think we did…" Ami said slowly. "But I'm not entirely sure…"

"Let's just get back to our commonrooms before we get caught by someone who may not be so forgiving, like Professor McGonagall," Minako recommended and everyone dispersed. 

Minako, Usagi and Chibiusa entered an unusually quiet Gryffindor commonroom. Hermione ran up to them. 

"You got back alright?"

"Yeah," Minako said. "We were fine until we got caught by Snape…"

Hermione gasped. "How many points have we lost?" she asked after a moment. Chibiusa smiled. 

"See, that's the strange thing, we're up twenty points."

A collective gasp went up from the other Gryffindors. 

"You mean," Ron said slowly. "That Gryffindor is up twenty points after you got caught…by _Snape_???"

"Don't ask us to explain it," Minako said. "It doesn't make sense to us either. If you'll excuse us, now, we've got to go over what we've learned."

Minako, Usagi and Chibiusa retreated to a corner of the commonroom and began talking things over in Japanese. 

"So we're really going to sacrifice all those people?" Usagi whispered. Minako sighed. 

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but what else can we do?"

"It took Mamoru to get us to notice the Kisennian flower. It took Luna's love, Kakeru for us to do something about Princess Snow Kaguya. It took Chibiusa for us to act on Badianyu!" Usagi said fiercely. "Is it going to take an entire school of innocent people for us to take care of this youma??"

"What else can we do?" Minako repeated. Usagi sighed and stood. 

"We can leave now and do something about this youma ourselves. If it's centred above Hogwarts, we can still do a Sailor Teleport and look around until we find it," she stood, suddenly very senshi-like. 

"And I'm going, whether you all come or not!" She ran up the stairs to her dormitory. Minako and Chibiusa sighed. 

"We go?" Minako asked, though she already knew the answer. 

"We go," Chibiusa confirmed. They ran up to the dormitory as well. 

Harry, Hermione and Ron had listened to the argument. Although they could not understand it, they could tell Usagi was agitated. However, it alarmed them when Supersailormoon-not in Hogwarts Robes- came down the stairs followed by Supersailorvenus and Supersailorchibimoon, neither wearing their robes, though they all had their wands. Ron stood. 

"You're doing something about the attacks?"

Chibimoon nodded. Ron drew himself up. 

"I'm going with you," he said with such a tone of finality that it didn't occur to any of the Senshi to argue. They climbed out of the portrait hole and stood, finally noticing that Harry and Hermione were with them. Supersailormoon sighed. 

"You all can't come."

"Why not?" Hermione huffed. "You may need our help!"

Venus sighed and smiled warily. 

"She's right, you know."

"Fine," Sailormoon said. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Chibimoon asked. 

"We're going to the highest tower in this school," Sailormoon said, still walking. Harry tugged on her fuku. 

"That would be that way," he said, pointing in another direction. Sailormoon laughed shrilly before letting Harry take the lead.

Moving quickly, they made it to the tower in about ten minutes. They were quite startled to see the other Senshi there. Mercury smiled ruefully. 

"None of us could stand the thought either," she said softly. 

"We can't let all those people be drained," Jupiter said. "We've got to do something now."

"So it's a Sailor Teleport, then?" Uranus said. Everyone nodded. 

"Harry. Ron. Hermione, stand in the middle and for goodness' sake, hold hands and don't let go," Mars told them. They did so and the Senshi joined hands around them.

"Sailor Teleport!" they all yelled at the same time and in a moment, they had teleported from the top of the Hogwarts tower. 

"Shimatta!"

Touma leapt from his seat and ran to the lounge of the Three Broomsticks. Rajura looked up. 

"What is it?" he asked, seeing the look on Touma's face. 

"They've teleported."

Rajura cursed and quickly got to his feet. 

"Let's go."

"You guys can look up now," Mars said a little amusedly. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked up and gasped. They were flying!

She looked around at the Senshi, all of whom were focused on the space in front of them. Mercury activated her visor and smiled. 

"I'm getting readings. We need to go off to the left…"

She trailed off as a reading caught her eye. She gasped and opened her mouth, but before she could warn them, a blast of energy hit them, making them stagger. She gasped. 

"Our shield is being drained! We need to land!"

"Ami-chan!" Venus said. "Is there any chance we can hit them with a Sailor Planet Attack from here?"

"We can try," Mercury responded. Venus nodded. 

"Right. Harry, Ron, Hermione, once we do the attack, grab hold of a Senshi. Ready!"

"OK!" Everyone chorused. 

"Sailor Planet," Venus started, increasing their speed. A vast plain of glittering crystal stretched out before them. 

"Attack!" all the Senshi chorused and they hit the crystal dead on. Their shield broke and the Senshi landed, Uranus, Pluto and Jupiter each with a Hogwarts student in their arms. Jupiter set Harry down and looked around. 

It was eerily beautiful. They could see a crystalline structure rising into the black sky off in the distance. Mercury scanned her readings. 

"I'm getting magical energy signatures from there," she announced. 

Jupiter smiled grimly. "Then that's the way we go," she said. 

"First rule of defence," a harsh voice called out behind them. "Watch your back!"

They turned to see Rajura, fully transformed into his armour of illusion, standing there. Beside him were the Samurai Troopers and Gohan, all looking very grim. Seiji grinned ruefully. 

"So much for our plan."

"You know good as well as we do that we can't let all those people get hurt!" Sailormoon called out. They could almost see Rajura's grin. 

"Of course not," he said, amusement highly evident in his voice. He may have defected, but he was as much Shogun as ever. "Since we're here, we might as well get this done and over with before someone else gets hurt."

No amusement this time. Mercury nodded and turned to the Crystal Tower. 

"There! That's where we need to go."

They set off towards the tower, each alone with their own thoughts. There was no time for conversation now. Mercury had out her computer as well and was analysing the readings she was receiving, Touma looking over her shoulder. The two of them gasped and each dived for a different student as two blasts of energy came crashing down. Touma had gotten Ron and Hermione, Mercury Harry. Gohan ran over to Mercury, who was now wincing in pain. 

"Daijoubu ka?" he asked worriedly. 

"My ankle," she gasped. Touma bent over her and examined it. It was a bad twist, it was already starting to swell. 

"There's no way you're fighting on this," he announced. 

"I'm staying here with her. You guys go on ahead."

"But-" Shou started to protest, but a hard look from Touma quieted him. It wasn't good to cross Touma when he was being protective of Ami. Rajura understood and nodded. 

"We'll be back," he said softly and nodded to the others who hesitantly followed him. 

This was trouble. Already down one Trooper and Senshi. With three innocents to protect and an entire school riding on their success with a youma they knew nothing about. Things were definitely looking grim. 

A/N

I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, but they're going to be very fast moving. Don't worry, everything will be resolved, I have a habit of tying up loose ends…and in the process creating all new ones, only to be answered in the next fic! Hee Hee! Read on, I'll have the next chapter up soon!


	7. The awful realisation or the wonderful r...

Ch 7

Life has funny way of sneaking up on you

When you think everything's okay 

And everything's going right.

And Life has a funny way of helping you out

When you think everything's gone wrong

And everything blows up in your face.

-Alanis Morissette!!

She smiled. They had arrived. And she would be filling her crystals with their energy before the night was done.

Rajura stopped dead as the echoing laughter resounded around them. He frowned inside his armour. 

"A woman," he muttered. "I really should have guessed."

He took another step-and found himself falling. He instinctively threw out a hand to grab hold of something but encountered nothing. 

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" and his downward motion was halted quite abruptly. He could see the chain give a little and guessed, quite correctly, that Venus was having a hard time holding him up. He felt a sharp tug. That was probably Jupiter to help. Another tug. Uranus. Several more and most of the Senshi and Troopers had latched on. Then a very hard yank. That had to have been Gohan. But he wasn't out of the hole yet and after a few seconds, he felt the chain begin to give and heard the collective grunts of his comrades trying to keep him from falling. 

He took a scythe and tried to dig it into the wall but found it glancing off. He gasped as the chain gave a few inches. 

"Let me go!" he yelled up. He could almost see the look on the Senshi's faces. 

"We aren't the Shogun," Jupiter's voice flittered down to him. "We won't abandon you. It's all of us or none of us!"

He smiled grimly. True, the Shogun would have gone on without him, but then again he wasn't in the mood to get all of his new friends killed. He began working to lose the chain from around his wrist, but his support gave before he could and he found himself plummeting down into a dark hole. 

He landed on his feet and quickly dashed to the side to avoid the falling onslaught of soldiers and students. 

He picked up the students first, then Sailormoon, trusting everyone else to right themselves eventually. He finally took a look around him. 

The place was filled with what looked like giant bubbles, but Rajura knew better: years of buying his wife gifts had taught him to recognise pure crystal when he saw it. Inside the largest one sat a woman, dressed quite simply yet elegantly in a beautiful ballroom dress. She had long black hair that fell about her waist in ringlets, but her skin was clear, like that of her crystals and her eyes were solid white, and were betraying the purity and innocence of their colour. 

She smiled cruelly. 

"So," she said. Her voice had a musical, lilting quality to it. "We finally meet, Sailor Soldiers. And you've brought some of the delicious morsels I've been enjoying so recently…"

Four bubbles floated down before them. In each one, in the same bluish light that claimed each victim's eyes, floated a moving, aware version of themselves. Peeves was bouncing around the crystal and seemed to be singing one of his silly songs. The Ravenclaw girl was crying, and Colin and Ginny were both banging on their enclosures, trying desperately to reach Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione gasped and stepped back in horror. 

"You weren't just taking their energy…you were taking _them_! Their personalities, everything about them!"

The woman laughed-a sound that somehow sounded both very beautiful and very evil at the same time. "They have not been harmed…but that can change," she said, her voice taking on a much more menacing quality. Her eyes flashed blue and the light filled each of the crystals, obscuring the view that the would-be rescuers had of their occupants. When the crystals cleared again, each figure was lying as though dead. Rajura could see, however, by minute movements of each person, that they were still alive. 

"What did you do to them??" He asked. 

"Simply…had a small snack." She said, grinning quite awfully. "Of course, I've been priming myself for the main course."

Her eyes flashed again and each person found themselves encased in a separate bubble. Rajura quickly tried to free himself. 

"Web Of Deception!" he yelled, but to no avail. The bubble remained solid. He saw the other Troopers and Senshi blink in surprise. And couldn't help doing the same himself. 

"Burning Mandala!" Mars tried, but the fiery rings simply rebounded around her own bubble, making her duck and cover. 

The woman laughed again. "You will not escape. And I will have you."

Sailormoon, for her part, began to feel quite weak, but not in the conventional way, such as when Ann had taken her energy. She felt all of her power draining out of her, out of her Ginzuishou. She looked up, panicked. Gohan braced himself against his bubble. 

"Kamehameha!" he yelled, trying to break his way out. Sailormoon saw the woman stagger and the drain on her power stopped. She turned on Gohan's bubble, her eyes turning pure iridescent blue. Gohan yelled out in pain as something surged through him. After a few moments, Chibimoon realised with horror that she was feeding him her power-trying to short him out. 

"Iie!" she yelled. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" She didn't think she'd actually be able to break out, she just wanted to draw the Youma's attention. So she was quite surprised when she found herself back on the ground. Apparently the Youma couldn't expend the energy to harm Gohan and keep them in their enclosures at the same time. Rajura tried again. 

"Morning Star Strike!" His crystal shattered and he quickly set to work. Taking off his six scythes, he began hurling them at the enclosures of the various Senshi, Troopers and Students. In a few seconds, everyone-save Gohan-was free. 

"We've got to help him!" Chibimoon cried. Hermione nodded. 

"If she's got so much magical energy then… Finite Incantatem!" she yelled, pointing her wand at the youma. Harry and Ron followed suit and, after the Senshi realised what they were doing, they did too. 

The spell worked. The spells stopped the output of magical energy-including the energy that was being used to trap Gohan. He fell from his enclosure, limp and unconscious. Shou caught him and turned to the Senshi. 

"We need to get out before she can recover."

Rajura sighed. Anubis would have been great for this. Creating a paralysing darkness to give them cover. 

To his immense surprise, just such a darkness fell. He could see clearly through it, but he could tell by the youma's frustrated scream that she could not. He turned to his companions. 

"We're going."

He ran over to where they had fallen into the chamber. 

"Venus! Can you?"

Venus squinted. "It's high. I don't think so."

Hermione whispered something in her ear and she brightened. 

"Of course. Everyone, the levitation spell!"

They grinned. "Wingardium Leviosa!" they yelled, the spells powerful enough to lift not only the Sailor Senshi, but the Troopers, Rajura and the students up the shaft to where they had fallen. They ran back to where Touma was tending Mercury. He frowned. 

"What happened to Gohan?"

"No time," Jupiter said. "We've got to get out of here before-"

A giant bubble had just enclosed them all. Mercury grabbed on to Touma and stood. 

"Everyone Teleport! Hermione, Harry, Ron hold on to Gohan! Ready!"

They all joined hands, save the four figures in the centre.   
"Sailor Teleport" they chorused and they teleported out of the bubble and away from the base. 

She was furious. They'd escaped her! But no matter. She was, after all, Nikumu No Suishou. She would attack again, but not until the Senshi were off of their guard. They would be easier to capture then.

Anubis glanced at Rubbeus, who was looking fairly grim. 

"I don't understand," he said softly, though he knew the crystal youma couldn't hear them. "I thought he was the enemy, a traitor. Why-"

"Nevermind," Rubbeus said softly. Anubis squinted at him, then smiled. 

"You _are_ his friend," he said softly. "Same as I am. You just can't admit it in front of the Emperor."

Rubbeus shrugged. "If anyone asks, it's because of the loyalty I owe to Bertie to ensure that her husband and father of her child stays in one piece until we can get them back to our side."

"And between you and me?" Anubis asked. Rubbeus smiled faintly. 

"He's been there for me when anyone else would have given me up for dead. He's saved my life, and I owe him this much at least."

"It's more than that." Rubbeus looked up sharply at this and turned to Anubis, who he could tell was grinning beneath his face guard. "But I'll let it go. For now."

Rubbeus grinned as well. Anubis wasn't so bad either. "Let's go, I do believe you have an expecting fiancée back home?"

Anubis rolled his eyes as the two turned to walk into a warphole. "Don't remind me. If I have to go for one more carton of ice cream…"

"How," Ron panted once they were back on Hogwarts grounds. "Did we get away from that…thing?"

"I'm not sure," Rajura said carefully. He had a feeling he'd just been helped, but the thought was too slippery to hold on to at the present moment. He turned to Mercury and, in a very shocking display of gentleness, picked her up. 

"You're not walking back to the castle on this, and I daresay Touma's exhausted," he said. "And we need to revive Gohan. Which way to your infirmary?"

"This way," Chibimoon said, leading the way back towards the castle. 

Professor Dumbledore was quite dismayed. The four heads of the houses, Professors Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall and Snape were with him. Gohan and Mercury were still in the hospital wing, and given just how protective Madam Pomfrey could be, they were expected to be there all night. 

When the Troopers, Senshi and students had finished their report, Dumbledore sat back in his chair and seemed to be thinking. Professor Flitwick seemed to be trembling, Professor Sprout was busily checking over her Senshi to make sure they were all right, or did they need a draught from one of the Greenhouses? McGonagall was tight lipped and quite pale, and Snape looked troubled. Finally, Dumbledore sighed. 

"There is nothing we can do, then to retrieve the students until the Senshi go back again. That must be dealt with and explained to each house. You're sure, though, that they are being kept in reasonable good condition?" he asked. Shin, who had taken off his helmet, nodded. 

"They would have to be. She needs them to lure us back up there so she can finish us off, so to speak," he said. He nodded towards Rajura. "I think he can tell ye that when ye prisoners are that valuable, we donae try to harm them." 

Rajura nodded. "He's right. When I took Sailormoon as prisoner, we went through great pains to keep her safe. That is, of course, aside from her own clumsiness," he smirked. Sailormoon turned red and snorted quietly. 

Dumbledore sighed and, smiling wryly, turned to the heads of the houses. 

"They did break curfew," he said. "But I think they displayed an amazing show of bravery. Wouldn't you agree, Professor Snape?"

Snape frowned. "True, but that doesn't negate the fact that they broke curfew. I take five points from each house."

The Senshi and student's jaws dropped. Dumbledore turned to Professor Sprout. 

"Well, I agree that they shouldn't have broken the rules, but without their breaking the rules, we wouldn't have a clue as to what's going on. I give each house thirty points."

"I agree," Flitwick said. "With professor Sprout. The Gryffindor Students, however, showed an incredible courage, especially Chibimoon here by breaking free and drawing that things attention. And Miss Granger showed cleverness in thinking of the charm. Therefore, I award a further twenty points to Gryffindor."

"However much I frown upon the breaking of the rules," Professor McGonagall said softly. "I cannot deny the good you have done in getting this situation close to resolved. A further fifteen points to each house."

"And I award twenty five points to each house as well," Dumbledore said, smiling. "For the loyalty you've shown a school that is not yours. You all may go to bed. Heads, tomorrow before classes I want you to inform your houses of the situation. You are all dismissed."

The Senshi, students and samurais all left Dumbledore's office little more than dazed. Seventy points to three houses! One hundred to Gryffindor! Well, that was before you took off Snape's points.

"I don't get it," Ron said to the others. "He didn't take off as many points as he usually does."

"I think he's proud of us," Pluto said. "But he didn't want to seem to be condoning the breaking of the rules."

"In any case, I want to see Ami-chan and Gohan-kun before I go to bed," Sailormoon said. Chibimoon sniffed a few times. 

"I hope Go-chan's okay."

"The shortening of the name, Chibiusa?" Seiji said, amused. "Planing on a long term relationship, are we?"

Chibimoon flushed. Why had she referred to him like that? It wasn't as if they were going out or anything. But…her eyes widened as she suddenly fully realised just how she felt about Gohan. 

"Come on," she said, trying to change the subject. "In order to get to the hospital wing, we've got to take some tricky stairs."

"Tricky?" Ryo asked, raising a brow. Mars smiled. 

"The stairs change position from time to time. And there are a few vanishing steps that you have to jump or else you get stuck."

Seiji's eyebrows went up as he passed through a door that was pretending to be a wall. "How do you manage to get around?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Venus told him with a grin. 

Madam Pomfrey reluctantly let the group in. Sailormercury and Gohan were both awake, and both looking none the worse for the wear. 

"Madam Pomfrey says she's going to keep us overnight," Gohan says. "She'll barely let us out of our beds!"

Ron grinned. "Yeah, Madam Pomfrey's a lunatic. So you guys'll be back?"

"Of course," Shin said. "This is nae finished yet."

"And we want to make sure that this youma knows we mean business," Seiji added darkly. Mercury smiled. 

"Well,. Madam Pomfrey healed my ankle, so next Saturday I'll be coming down to Hogsmeade…that is, after the match."

Seiji frowned. "The match…I wonder if we could convince Professor Dumbledore to let us come watch?"

"Strictly for protection purposes, right?" Ryo smirked. Seiji grinned. 

"That and the fact that none of us have ever seen a Quidditch Match before. I'm curious."

Sailormoon giggled. "You'd better go take out 'Quidditch Through The ages' from Madam Pince before coming to see the game. Otherwise, you'll be totally confused."

"Shou's always totally confused," Touma joked. Shou grinned and made a lunge for Touma and got them all put out."

He frowned. It was three in the morning, he should have been long sleep. But he wasn't. He missed her. That was all there was to it. He'd seen her for most of the day, and yet the second she had gone, he missed her immensely. When had these feelings truly started? He wasn't sure. All he knew, he realised with a startled jolt, was that he loved her. 

Gohan loved Chibiusa. 

He knew that his parents had met when they were kids, had grown up and married. Could that happen with Usa-ko as well? Usa-ko? He knew in his heart that it was right. And he'd most likely use it the next time he saw her. Usa-ko. 


	8. Interlude

Interlude

Am I making believe I see in you

Someone too perfect to be really true?

Do I love you because you're wonderful,

Or are you wonderful because I love you?

Are you the sweet invention of lover's dream?

Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?

-Roger and Hammerstiens's Cinderella

From that fateful day we bumped into each other,

Though we were both so very little at the time,

Somehow I knew, just knew that we'd be together.

When you saw our secret, saw us transform,

And saw us be attacked,

You stuck by us, like I knew you would,

And defended us, Sailor Senshi though we were. 

When A-ko was kidnapped,

And the rest of us after her,

You came for us, 

Came for me, 

Your kindness towards me and your rage towards my enemies

Is as inexorable as the tide, or as Usagi's appetite. 

When I was led into the Land of Konan,

To help save Miaka, I thought only of you. 

And wished you were there to help save us, 

To help save me once again.

And now, I'm in Hogwarts. I've thought of nothing but you

Since this adventure started…

And now, you're here. My dream of all dreams…

My own Tuxedokamen. And I, of course, your Moon Princess,

Small Lady. And I don't' know if it was when

We were in the Three Broomsticks,

Or when we were at the enemy base,

Or in the hospital wing, 

But today, I realised something, something I want desperately for you to know

But I am afraid to tell you. 

Go-chan, Gohan, 

I love you. 


	9. A fight of a different knd or the announ...

Ch

Ch. 8

Yeah, Life has a funny way, 

Of sneaking up on you. 

And life has a funny, funny way

Of helping you out,

Helping you out. 

-Alanis Morissette. I know, it's a reiteration of the song from Ch. 7, but it fits!!

Chibimoon frowned as she struggled to push an adolescent mandrake into it's pot. Her earmuffs were on, so she couldn't hear the obscenities it was yelling. She could tell, however, from the equally obscene hand gestures it was making, what it was trying to convey. Stuffing the insolent plant into it's pot, she reached over and grabbed the next one. She turned and watched Jupiter struggling with hers. The plant had aimed a very good kick at her and was currently running around the table. Ernie MacMillian, Hannah Abbot and Sailorpluto all assisted in trying to catch it. Jupiter eventually got the idea to perform a stunning charm on the runaway mandrake, and order was restored. 

The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors left the greenhouse smudged and dirty, and determined to avoid Filch. Sailorjupiter had a predatory gleam in her eye. 

"If I can get within good distance of Mrs. Norris, I'm sure I can deal her a good one without her knowing it was me. And my shoes _are _pretty pointy-toed," she said, hiking up her robes to reveal her green lace-up boots. Sailormoon looked scandalised. 

"No! Imagine if it were Neko-chan!" She said, looking deeply hurt at the mere thought of it. 

"Neko-chan," Hermione pointed out. "Doesn't go around telling on kids who break a minor rule like no rude language in the corridors!"

"Especially when one gets their foot trodden on," Harry added, frowning. Sailormoon smiled. 

"My Neko-chan would never do that…I think I'll take her with me to Transfiguration." 

"You mean you still have that ridiculous cat?" a voice behind her said. She didn't turn. 

"Hello, Malfoy."

"I turned mine back into a chair the instant I had a chance," he said, sneering. Venus grinned. 

"I don't believe yours actually ever _was_ a cat."

Malfoy flushed scarlet and turned to Chibimoon. 

"Ogenki desu ka?" he asked her. Chibimoon blinked. Apparently Malfoy had been reading up on his Japanese. She grinned. He wanted to pretend he understood her? Fine with her. 

"Genki desu, baka-kun. Anata wa kuso-atama, ne?" She asked with a devious grin. 

Hermione, who really _had _been studying Japanese in earnest, flushed scarlet at Chibimoon's words. Malfoy, however, stupidly grinned. 

"Un," he said proudly. "Ano, nani kore?" he asked, looking at Chibimoon's brooch. She frowned. 

"Kore wa watashi no Ginzuishou yo. Henshin objecto wa."

Malfoy nodded knowingly. After a moment, he smiled and kissed her hand. 

"Ja ne, Chibimoon-sama."*

With that, he turned and walked to the castle. Sailorpluto looked after him shrewdly. 

"I wonder if he realises that that made no sense at all?"

"What on earth is that cat doing in my classroom?"

"I'm sorry Professor," Sailormoon said rather sheepishly. "She won't disturb the lesson, I'm sure."

"You see to it," Professor McGonagall said quite sharply. "As a matter of fact, I think it would be better if you turned it back into a chair for now."

"Ok," Sailormoon sighed. She pointed her wand at the cat and began to mutter under her breath. As she reached a crucial part of the spell, however, she sneezed. A small _poof_ sounded, and a yellowish smoke filled the air around Usagi. When she looked down at her desk, she gasped. She hadn't turned Neko-chan into a chair at all.

Instead, she had turned her orange. 

Neko-chan was now a bright, bright orange. The orange cat peered curiously at it's new fur colour and let out a questioning "Mew?"

"Well, that was interesting," Sailormars mused as they left Professor McGonagall's classroom. She glanced at Neko-chan, who was walking beside Sailormoon, mewing quite cheerfully. "I knew you'd mess up sooner or later, Usagi."

Sailormoon froze, then turned to her. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" she hissed. Venus frowned. 

"Sailormoon, we've got lunch, remember?" she said, trying to distract Sailormoon. 

"Only that you've never been good at anything, and I knew your beginner's luck couldn't keep you good at stuff here for long. You'll fall off of your broom before the match begins Saturday," Mars answered smugly. Sailormoon started doing a slow boil. 

"It's Chicken pot pie, Sailormoon!" Chibimoon said desperately. Sailormoon didn't give them a moment's notice, however, as she pulled out her wand and held it on Mars. 

"You want to say that again?" she asked menacingly. Mars grinned. 

"You wouldn't dare."

"Petrificus Totalus!" Sailormoon yelled, and Sailormars gasped as her arms snapped to her sides, and her legs sprang together. Her jaw clamped shut and she tipped over on her side. Sailormoon looked down at her smugly.

"Oh, you can do that, huh?"

"Sailormoon!" Venus said, taking out her wand. "Finite Incatatem!"

Sailormars was able to move again. She shot a murderous glare at Sailormoon before walking off. Sailormoon returned it with equal hostility. Sailorvenus and Sailorchibimoon both sighed. This was a problem.

Mamoru frowned as he read the letter. "Oh no," he whispered. Gohan looked up.

"What is it?"

"Rei and Usagi are fighting again."

"So what's so unusual about that?" Gohan asked, taking a big gulp of his Butterbeer. 

"Well, it's gotten to the point where they're beginning to use curses on each other."

Gohan looked up. "Oh no," he said softly. Mamoru nodded. 

"Agreed. If those two don't resolve their differences, then it may disrupt the harmony of the Sailor Senshi altogether."

"No harmony, no fight."

Mamoru nodded. "Exactly. Like the Samurai Troopers, they fight best when they fight as one."

Gohan sighed. This certainly _was_ trouble. As he seemed to be welcome on campus, he'd have to go up and talk to both of them. Just as well, he thought happily. He could use it as an excuse to go see Usa-ko. 

Sailormoon walked out onto the grounds. She was due for her Care of Magical Creatures class. If they were still feeding Flobberworms, she'd take some time out to think up a really nasty curse to use on Rei. 

All thoughts of curses, and Flobberworms, flew out of her mind when she saw Gohan there, speaking to Mars. Venus threw a meaningfully look at Gohan, then at her. Sailormoon sighed. Gohan had been called there to talk both of them into making up. 

_Well, I won't do it,_ Sailormoon thought. _Not until she admits that I can be good at some things, and sometimes even better than her!_

She stole a glance at Malfoy. He was looking at Gohan with something like hatred in his eyes. He smiled politely, and, strolling up to Gohan, tapped him on the back. 

"Excuse me. I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but would you like a toffee?"

Gohan smiled a bit. "Certainly. Thanks." He took one and began to unwrap it. Ron caught sight of it and gasped. 

"Accio!" he yelled, snatching the toffee out of Gohan's grasp. Gohan blinked. 

"Nani?"

"This," he said venomously, glaring at Malfoy, who was glaring just as hard back. "Is one of my brothers' inventions: a Ton-Ton Toffee. It'll swell your tongue up the moment you eat it. That git must have sneaked into the tower and looked for it."

Gohan blinked. Why would this student want to hurt him? Then he remembered. 

The roses he gave Usa-ko. The way she'd dropped them when she was running to him. _He must have felt that Chibiusa spurned him for me._ He smiled grimly. _Well she's known me a whole lot longer than she's known you, pal. _

Chibimoon was looking at Malfoy, shocked and a little hurt. He was supposed to like her and he'd do something like this? It was totally uncalled for! Hagrid, who had in fact seen the whole thing, took twenty points off of Slytherin for Malfoy's attempted prank. Gohan, with Hagrid's permission, sat back and watched the class. 

"Today," Hagrid boomed cheerfully. "We're goin' t' see wha' it's like t' take care o' a Unicorn."

Everyone in the class gasped. "Really, Hagrid?" Hermione said. "You've really gotten a Unicorn?"

"Actually, it's more like the Unicorn is lettin' us take care o' it fer awhile," Hagrid admitted. 

Gohan was intrigued. He'd never seen a Unicorn before. An Eternal Dragon, sure. Dinosaurs, you bet. But a unicorn? Now that was worth seeing. 

Harry looked up from his Divination homework and glanced at Ron's. 

"Oh pooh. I was going to be drained by the monster. Guess I'll have to break my neck playing Quidditch instead," he mused, fixing his. Ron grinned. 

"Then I suppose I'll end up eating the Ton-Ton toffee Malfoy was trying to feed Gohan."

"Speaking of Gohan," Hermione said, looking up from her Arithmancy work. "Where is he and Chibimoon?"

Venus grinned. "I wouldn't worry about them. The two have just discovered how they feel about each other. They'll be sneaking off alone for awhile."

"And you would know?" Hermione asked. Venus flushed slightly. 

"Well, I _did _go through the same thing with Sei-chan. As a matter of fact, almost all of us did."

Harry grinned. "Then I suppose we'll only be seeing her during classes?"

"If then," Venus confirmed. Ron frowned. 

"Is that healthy? I mean to spend that much time with one person?"

"They've known each other since they were very young," Venus told them, smiling. "I think they deserve this time alone."

"Yes, I suppose they do," Hermione said, smiling faintly. Harry and Ron both shrugged and returned to their homework. 

"I cannot believe you snuck into the school like this! I didn't even think it was possible!"

"Such little faith ye have in me."

Makoto giggled. "It's not that. It's just, well, you know, it's Hogwarts and…"

"And what?" Shin asked softly. " 'Tis no harder than the Shoguns' castle…"

Makoto silenced him with a kiss. "No shogun. Not now. What did you sneak us up to the Astronomy Tower for?"

"Well," Shin began. "I had a present waiting for ye at home. When this started, I brought it with me. I figured that I'd rather it be now or never. Ye remember the conversation we had in England?"

"Which one, about your brother or about the food?" Makoto asked teasingly. Shin smiled good naturedly and took a small velvet box out of his pocket. Makoto gasped, suddenly realising what was about to occur. 

"Mako-chan," he said softly, going down on one knee. "Ma-ko. I've known ye for a very long time. I've always cared for ye, and I made a promise to ye a long time ago to always protect ye." He opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring, with two emeralds set on either side. "Will ye marry me?"

Makoto couldn't keep the tears from flowing as she shakily took the box from Shin's hands. She took out the ring and looked at it for only a few seconds before closing her eyes and nodding her consent. Shin grinned, and slipped the ring onto Makoto's finger. He then stood, and after a moment, kissed her. 

She couldn't keep from crying in happiness for the young Senshi. She had seen them sneaking up to the Astronomy Tower and had silently followed them, intending to put her in detention and ban him from the grounds. But when she realised what was happening, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Sighing, and resolving to teach Jupiter's class how to turn a quill into a personalised necklace, Minerva McGonagall turned and walked back down the tower stairs. 

Mars' eyes went big as saucers. "So he finally asked you, ne?" she asked. Jupiter flushed happily. 

"I'm so excited! He says he's already gotten us an apartment in Tokyo when we return!"

"You mean you two won't be staying with us anymore?" Mercury asked, a little disappointed. Jupiter shrugged. 

"Well, you know, we'll visit."

Venus smiled. "Nevermind all that right now, we've got Potions now! Come on, it's bad enough we've got a test on aging potions without losing points for being late too!"

Sailormoon looked over her results with glee. A ninety five! Wait till she shoved this into Haruna-sama's face back home! She glanced over at Mars and nearly doubled up in a giggling fit. A sixty nine. So Sailormoon was better than Sailormars in potions too, huh? She giggled extensively. Maybe she could consider giving up the Senshi thing and becoming a full-fledged witch. She tittered at the thought. Turning, Sailormoon caught Professor Snape's eye. He looked at her and very, very faintly smiled. He nodded his congratulations and moved on to terrorising the next student. She then looked to Venus, who gave her a thumbs up and then pointed to Snape. Sailormoon blinked as she realised something:

She was one of Professor Snape's favourite students!

_No wonder he kept being nice to Gryffindors,_ she said to herself. _It's because he likes me and I'm one. The same way he's nice to Slytherins because he's the head of their house._ She grinned. Perhaps Harry wouldn't have so very much to worry about next year if Snape kept up this attitude. She left the dungeons and headed to her Commonroom, not surprised at all to see Chibimoon had arrived before her and was currently perched in a chair on Gohan's lap. They two looked up guiltily at her arrival, but she waved them off. 

"It's nothing to me, you guys," she said. "Only you'd better ask the Fat Lady to give you guys warning if Professor McGonagall comes."

Chibimoon smiled in relief. "Thanks, Usagi. We'll try that."

Sailormoon nodded, then looked up as the portrait hole opened again and Venus, Hermione, Harry and Ron stepped through. Venus, upon catching sight of the young couple, smiled in a very knowing way and moved to an armchair in front of the fire to work on her Charms work. Harry, Ron and Hermione perched themselves around a table and began to set up a game of wizard chess, seeming content to let the two alone. Chibimoon grinned and turned back to Gohan, who pulled her closer. 

"Nice to know I have such nice housemates, hmmm?"

Gohan chuckled. "Very nice. Of course, I think if I'd been anyone else, we'd have been reported by the Fat Lady."

"Well, that shows how much you're trusted here," Chibimoon said. Gohan frowned. 

"Not by everyone, though."

Chibimoon blinked, then smiled. "Are you talking about Malfoy? The guy is an idiot if ever I saw one. Trust me. I mean, I'd trust Usagi to build me a computer before I voluntarily let him within ten feet of me."

Gohan laughed out loud at this, causing Ron to lose his concentration and lose a bishop as a result. He sighed, then set to work fixing his mistake. 

"He's that bad, eh?" Gohan asked, still amused. "We just ought to have some fun with him before you guys leave."

Chibimoon giggled. "Yeah. Shove a destructo-disc in his face, and say 'Want to play Frisbee?'"

Gohan was about to say something else when he caught sight of Sailormoon's orange cat making its way to her. He blinked. 

"What happened to her?"

Chibimoon glanced at it. "Oh, Neko-chan? Sailormoon was trying to transfigure her back into a chair, sneezed and turned her orange instead. I think it gives her a very interesting look."

"I'll say," Gohan said. "She'd blend in with my dad's jumper perfectly."

The first Quidditch match of the season was in early October, and involved Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The entire school poured into the stadium, anxious to see the Senshi play. Along with them were the Samurai Troopers, Rajura, Tuxedokamen and Gohan, standing on the field on the sidelines ready to help anyone who should be attacked by the youma. Most, however, weren't really expecting much to happen, and were looking forward to watching their girls play. The stadium erupted in cheers as the Gryffindor team marched out onto the pitch, dressed in their scarlet robes. The Stadium burst forth in enthusiasm again as the canary-yellow clad Hufflepuffs marched in from the other side. Both captains shook hands, and the guys could hear the girls yelling good luck to each other in Japanese. All mounted their brooms, and at Madam Hooch's whistle, fifteen brooms rose into the air. The guys had each been given a pair of Omnioculars and were using them to follow the game.

Lee Jordan, too much of a fan of Hogwarts Quidditch to stay away even after he'd graduated, was commenting, with Professor McGonagall beside him monitoring him. 

"And the two teams rise into the air! The Quaffle is taken by Kate Bell of the Gryffindor team as she dodges a _very_ good bludger hit sent at her from Uranus, she goes in for the score and-oh! She just misses it, a terrific save by the Hufflepuff Keeper. 

"And now the Quaffle is in the possession of the Hufflepuff team. Dean Thomas sends a Bludger their way, but no, Hannah keeps going. She's coming up against Sailormoon again. She goes for it-oh! That was close, but a great catch by Sailormoon and she hands it over to Angela, who-ouch! That's going to bruise!"

Angela had just been hit in the arm by a Bludger and had dropped the Quaffle. Fortunately for Gryffindor, A second year Gryffindor boy named Richard Kledge picked it up and handed it over to Kate Bell. 

"And yes, nice pick up by the new Chaser, and Katie sends it back to Angela, who's up against the Hufflepuff keeper and-she scores! It's Gryffindor 10-0!"

The stadium erupted. First at Angela's score, then at the dive that Harry had just gone into. He'd just seen the Snitch!

He outstretched his hand as he gained on it, but was forced to swerve off course to avoid being creamed by a Bludger. 

"Oh, and a very good play on the part of Sailorjupiter takes Harry Potter off of the Snitch's trail for now. And the Quaffle's back in Hufflepuff's possession, and they seem determined to get it past the Senshi guarding the goal hoops. They take aim and-no! Sailormoon stops it again, handing it off to Richard and Gryffindor goes on the offensive again!"

And so the game continued. Sailormoon stopping every Quaffle, but Sailors Jupiter and Uranus keeping Harry from the Snitch each time he'd seen it. After a few hours, the air was tense. Gryffindor was up 160-30. If the Chasers scored three more times, they cold afford to let Hufflepuff have the Snitch. 

"And a terrific play by Sailormoon keeps them 160-30 and-yes, it seems Harry has seen the Snitch again. Will he be stopped-and yes he is, by yet another good play by Sailorjupiter. Wait! This is incredible!"

While the entire team had been focused on Harry's dive for the Snitch, Kate Bell had managed to score twice against their keeper. It Hufflepuff's Seeker caught the snitch now, they'd be tied. 

"One play will decide this match, ladies and gents. Angela makes yet _another_ terrific play and Gryffindor us up 190-30! Sailorjupiter makes a devastating play to keep Katie from scoring again and-what?"

The Stadium had gone berserk. People were cheering wildly as Harry rose slowly into the air, Snitch in hand. Lee was beside himself. 

"Gryffindor has won it! Gryffindor has won it! A score of 240-30! What a match! A terrific display!"

Sailormoon landed and, after being nearly crushed by her team mates, was swept up into a hug and then a kiss by Tuxedokamen. He grinned. 

"You were great, Usa-ko."

Sailormoon grinned too and hugged him before being full rushed by all of the Gryffindors and all of the Senshi-including Jupiter and Uranus. Together, they all celebrated the match. 

*Japanese translation of the conversation

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, dummy. You are a sh*t-head, right?"

"Right! Um, what's that?"

"This is my Ginzuishou. It's my transformation object."

"See you later, Ms. Chibimoon."


	10. How to know when someone really cares or...

Ch

Ch. 9

You and I are the same 

In the way that we have our own styles

That we won't change.

Yours is filled evil and mine's not,

There is no way I can lose.

-Open your heart, Supersonic's theme

"Very good, Sailorneptune!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. "You've gotten it. They key to the 'Lovely Feeling' charm, students, isn't to imagine your target feeling it, but to be thinking of something you love yourself while performing the charm. Can anyone tell me why that is? Yes, Ms. Mars?"

Mars smirked. "That's because love must be given freely before there is chance of having it returned, Professor."

"Quite right, Sailormars." He looked up as the bell sounded to end the class. "Oh my. Well, ten points to Hufflepuff for Neptune's performance of the charm, and ten to Slytherin for Mars' correct answer. You have your homework. Class dismissed."

As Mars walked away from the class with a still fuming Malfoy, she thought that the boy himself could do with a dose of the charm herself. He muttered to himself under his breath about the unfairness of the situation, of how Chibimoon should be his and not some snot-nosed little brat who wasn't even a wizard and younger than him to boot. Mars sighed, wondering if she should mention that Gohan _was_, in fact, a prominent member of The Earth's Special Forces and therefore was a key reason why Malfoy was still alive and breathing. On second thought, she thought against it. When Gohan was ready, he'd let him know. 

_Probably with a well placed 'Solar Flare'_, she mused to herself. She looked up at the ceiling of the Great Hall as she entered and frowned. The sky outside had turned a menacing grey. It didn't bode well for her Quidditch practise that evening. She'd managed to make chaser for the team, and was looking very forward to having it out with Usagi on the pitch. Theirs was the next game. 

She sighed and set to work on her lunch. Steak and Kidney pie. She wrinkled her nose. What she wouldn't give for a nice helping of Sushi with lots of wasabi. Looking over at the Gryffindor table, she wasn't surprised to see Sailormoon's plate refilling itself already.

_Pig,_ she thought to herself. _One day her eyes are really going to turn out to be bigger than her stomach…that's a frightening prospect._ She looked over towards the Ravenclaw table. Mercury reading something…again. Not so unusual. Over to the Hufflepuff table. 

The three outers were talking. That wasn't unusual, either. They usually kept to themselves, even when with the inners. She sighed and glanced around her table. Greg and Victor were talking amongst themselves. Something about eating death. She didn't want to know. Draco, of course, was complaining about his favourite subject: Gohan. He seemed to have enlisted Zabini Blaise in his cause. The two were now trying to think up a fool-proof method of getting Gohan out of the way once and for all. 

Mars sighed and put her fork down, letting her mind wander back to the youma. No attacks lately, but she was sure that wasn't the end of it. Youmas like that didn't just give up. They waited for a better opportunity. And all the Senshi could do in the mean time was wait. It wasn't their favourite thing to do, but what choice did they have?

She mentally checked over her schedule. She was free until later that afternoon, when she'd have to the divination thing. She groaned inwardly. Crystal balls and tea leaves? She'd begged Professor Trelawney to let her have a go in the fire, but the Professor had rather haughtily informed her that she was not up to the level of fire scrying yet. After what she'd heard about Pluto's episode with the dim witted teacher, Mars had declined comment, though Mercury was having a fit of the giggles at the time. Now she wondered if she could convince her housemates to let her use the fire in the commonroom. It was worth a shot. 

She got up abruptly and began to walk off. Malfoy tagged after her. 

"Where are you going?" he asked. 

"Back to the common room," she said, heading down into the dungeons. She stopped by the stone wall. 

"Parseltongue" she said and a section of the wall slid back to reveal the commonroom. She quickly headed to her dormitory.

"Take off your shoes if you're going to be here," she called down over her shoulder. Draco did so, and was surprised to see Rei come back down the stairs, as a Shinto priestess and carrying all the necessary amenities she'd brought with her. Placing the prayer sticks nest to the roaring fire, she began to bless the fore. Draco sat off to one side and watched curiously. 

She began to chant in Japanese, and after a few moments, her eyes flew open. She gazed into the fire intently. Draco, naturally, looked too. All he could see were the dancing flames, but Rei seemed to be able to see more, as her eyes widened and she gasped. She stood and looked to the fire for reconfirmation. It was given, and she ran back upstairs. Coming back down as Sailormars, dressed in Hogwarts robes, she rushed out of the commonroom, Draco not very far behind. 

"What is it?" he panted. "What's wrong?"

"The youma," Mars panted. "it's about to attack again!"

She reached the Great Hall just as a shriek filled the hall. She pushed her way past the gathered spectators and over to where the commotion was-the Gryffindor table. Sailormoon was holding the newest victim, her normally red eyes filled with the blue light. 

The youma had claimed Chibimoon. 

"Ifonly I'd thought of a fire reading sooner," Mars held her head and Sailormoon hugged her. 

"It's not your fault," she told her yet again. "Don't worry. She's not getting away with this. We're not going to let her."

Draco was paler than usual. Chibimoon had been taken. He felt that he somehow had to do something. The Senshi, Harry, Ron and Hermione had begun discussing what was to be done. Harry, Ron and Hermione had evidently gone with them when they'd first encountered the-what was the word they had used? Youma? As they spoke, a resolution formed in Draco's mind that pushed out all other thoughts-even his hatred for Potter and Gohan. He squared his shoulders and looked straight into Sailormoon's eyes. 

"I'm coming with you." He said. 

The senshi were pleading with Dumbledore to let them go to Hogsmeade when there was a commotion outside his door and a horde of angry Samurai and one very, very angry Earth's Special Forces member burst in, followed closely by a bellowing Snape. 

"I demand that you all leave immediately!" He bellowed, probably not for the first time. Gohan turned on Snape. 

"I'm not going anywhere until I get back Usa-ko!" he said fiercely. Snape tried to stare the half-sayajin down. Gohan's tail twitched and Seiji grasped his shoulder gently, but firmly. He turned to Dumbledore. 

"We need to go. And we need them," he said, motioning to the girls and students. Dumbledore sighed. 

"I was afraid of that," he said softly. He sighed. 

"You'll find the Astronomy tower ideal for your teleport," he said after a moment. "I wish you all the very best success on this venture."

Sailormoon smiled grimly. "We'll be back. You'll know we've defeated the Youma when the victims recover."

Dumbledore nodded and stood, motioning for Snape to move out of the doorway. After the determined group had departed, Snape frowned. 

"Now what?" he snapped. Dumbledore looked at him sadly. 

"Now we go to the hospital wing and wait. Classes, of course, are out of the question."

This time the four Hogwarts students were instructed to join hands in the centre of the teleport as the Senshi, Samurais and warrior did so. Seiji took a deep breath. 

"Everyone ready?" he asked. 

"Ready!" everyone chorused. Sailorvenus, as leader of the senshi, took the initiative.

"Sailor Teleport!" she yelled. Columns of light went up from the assembled rescuers, space warped and they were gone. 

She awoke, feeling slightly detached. She looked around her and saw…Colin? Ginny? Kami-sama, no… It couldn't be…

The musical laughter filled her crystal, and she knew she was. She had been taken by the Youma. 

Funny, she hadn't really know it was happening. One moment she was chatting away about what Professor Flitwick had been discussing in Charms, the next she'd sort of woken up and found herself here. The youma appeared before her. 

"Such fine energy you have," she said softly. "If the rest of your companions are as suitable as you are, I may have no need for the little morsels."

Chibimoon gasped. "You can't!" she yelled. Her voice sounded little more than like a faint echo of her real one. The youma grinned. 

"I can. And I most certainly will."

Venus landed the group of warriors and frowned. 

"She's expecting us," she murmured. "'We haven't been attacked yet."

Rajura shuddered. Used to being the one doing the baiting, he wasn't sure he was comfortable with being the one baited. He had to remember to commend the Troopers on their fine jobs of defeating him in the face of this unnerving torture time after time. Mercury's hand was flying over the keyboard of her mini data computer. 

"This way," she said, motioning more or less towards the centre of the plain, where the crystal tower stood. Hermione frowned. 

"Wait," she said. "We need to keep as close together as we can. We don't want what happened last time to happen again."

Agreements were murmured, but the statement had made Draco uneasy. What _had _happened last time?

He frowned and kept relatively close to Sailormars, the only Senshi he truly knew. Mercury's visor showed something approaching them. She turned around and saw something glittering and coming towards them. 

"Watch out!" she yelled. Everyone began to run, but the crystal, for that's what it was, was faster than that. It somehow managed to sweep them all up and it took off for the tower. 

Phasing through the crystalline wall, the crystal deposited them on the floor before a clear throne. The iridescent blue light filled the vicinity of the throne and the youma appeared, smiling quite evilly. 

"Welcome back," she said. Draco shivered at her voice. And he'd thought that the thought of Voldemort was scary. He'd never be afraid of Death Eaters after this. 

"Are you ready to give in now? Just think of it," she said softly. "You could be part of something far greater than yourselves, and part of an eternal peace. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"I doubt it!" Jupiter shouted. 

"We don't want to be a part of anything you have to offer!" Hermione added forcefully. The woman grinned and presented the crystal with Chibimoon. 

"Usa-ko!" 

"Chibimoon!" The two cries of desperation rang from Gohan and Draco. Chibimoon pounded weakly on her enclosure. _Help me_, she mouthed. Sailormoon gasped and turned to the youma. 

"Let her go! I'm warning you," she said, taking out her Moon Kaleidoscope. Nikumu no Suishou laughed. 

"You must be joking."

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Sailormoon yelled, as other attacks such as 

"Mars. Flame Sniper!"

"Mercury. Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Venus! Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Jupiter! Oak Evolution!"

"Morning Star Strike!"

"Flare Up Now!"

"Thunder Bolt Cut!"

"Arrow Shock Wave!"

"Super Wave Smasher!"

rang out as well. 

The attacks hit her dead on and were just as quickly drained away. A collective gasp went up as Suishou's laugh rang out. 

"Is that all?" she asked with amusement. Hermione drew herself up. 

"Come on. Let's have a go. Finite Incatatem!" she yelled, Harry Ron and Draco following suit. The spell, this time, had no effect however. Instead, Hermione felt the power begin to drain out of her and she quickly stopped the spell. 

"Space Sword-"

"Iie!" Touma yelled. "Uranus, don't! She'll drain you through your talisman!"

Uranus stopped mid attack, realising he was right. Suishou laughed evilly. 

"Well, if that's all you have, then I suppose we'd better dispense with the formalities, hmm?"

With that, each person was encased in their own bubble. Suishou grinned. 

"Which one shall I pick? Such a difficult decision…" she mused. Her eyes locked on Sailorneptune and she grinned, her eyes turning the pure iridescent blue. Sailorneptune shuddered and dropped to her knees, quickly seeming to lose all of her strength. Uranus banged on her own bubble, in a futile attempt to get at her companion. She remembered what had happened the last time someone had turned on Suishou as she was draining someone. Wait a second…perhaps… she took out her wand, hoping beyond all hope that this would work.

"Amorus!" she yelled, activating her wand and performing the Lovely Feeling charm on the youma. The youma laughed and Uranus felt herself begin to drain. 

"All the better, to give yourself to me so willingly…"

Hermione gasped. She understood. So did Mercury, and the two of them both did their own favourite spells. Suishou laughed outright and greedily began to drain them. 

"Yes," she whispered. "Give in…"

"What are you doing?" Touma yelled in Japanese. 

"Maybe we can do to her what she did to Gohan. Let her know that her eyes are bigger than her stomach!" Mercury yelled back. Touma grinned. Devious and beautiful. No wonder he loved her. He activated his chi, and watched all the other Samurai do the same. Draco took a deep breath. He was scared. But Chibimoon's life was at stake. 

"Stupefy!" he yelled, and felt himself begin to drain as well. Harry and Ron joined in, and suddenly Suishou's face began to contort. 

"No," she murmured. "Stop it, some of you…please…"

"Keep going!" Sailormoon yelled, activating her Ginzuishou. It burned with a white light, casting a silver glow over everything. Chibimoon gasped, realising what was going on, and wished she could help. Now the blue light began to fill Suishou's body, her face was contorted with pain. 

"No!" she yelled. "Stop!"

Sailormoon stood in her bubble, her face set. 

_ _

_All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake._

_I see the Chaos for everyone, who are we, what can we do?_

_ _

"You have been draining innocent people of their essence, taking them away from their family and friends. I will not forgive it!

"For love and justice, Pretty soldier in a Sailor Suit, Sailormoon! In the name of the moon," the Ginzuishou glowed brighter, making Suishou yell out in greater agony. "You're punished!"

_You and I are the same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change._

_Yours is filled with evil and mine's not, there is no way I can lose._

_ _

Mars' smiled grimly. Time to deliver the final blow and restore the drained people, including Chibiusa. 

"Mars Crystal Power!" She yelled. The other Senshi looked at her, then smiled. 

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

Suishou, who had been screaming for them to stop, now seemed to be breaking up. But she still had enough mobility to look up in hatred at Sailormoon. 

"I'll kill you!" she gasped. 

_Can't hold on much longer-But I will never let go._

_I know it's a one way track-don't know how long this'll last._

"Guys!" Seiji yelled over the din. "We need to try to create Hariel!"

"Will it work from here??" Shin asked in disbelief. Seiji shook his head. 

"We don't have any choice. It's either Hariel or watch Usagi get destroyed! She can't hold off that thing forever!"

Ryo grinned. He'd always preferred action. 

"Ready!" he said, standing. The other Samurais stood also. 

"He closed his eyes and called on Hariel of the inferno….but didn't feel the familiar sensation of powers merging into him. He sighed.

"It's no good. I can't get you guys with these-things around us!"

Seiji punched his bubble in frustration. It was all up to the Senshi and students now. 

_I'm not gonna think this way-nor will I count on others._

_Close my eyes and feel it burn-now I see what I've gotta do._

_Open your heart it's gonna be alright. _

"Harry!" Draco yelled. "Use that thing you used on me a couple of years back!"

"Huh?" Harry said, confused. 

"A Patronum!" Draco yelled desperately. "Use a Patronum!"

Harry's eyes widened. That just might do it. He drew himself up and focused on a very happy memory. Winning the Quidditch game with Sailormoon. 

"Expecto Patronum!" He yelled, sending his silver stag out-but only as far as his bubble. It was enough, however, as Suishou stopped her assault on Sailormoon, clutched her sides and gave one last, horrible scream before shattering to pieces. The Bubbled promptly disappeared, and everyone landed, safe and sound. Chibimoon smiled as she disappeared. Gohan smiled, relieved, whereas Draco was frantic. 

"Where did she go? Where did she go? Where-"

Hermione had grabbed Draco by the shoulders and shaken him, while Ron had muttered something about how _he _would have stomped on his foot. After shooting Ron a look, she turned back to Draco, smiling. 

"That was only a shadow of Chibimoon. She's back where she belongs, in Hogwarts with the rest of the victims."

A low rumbling filled the air and fine fractures began to form in the floor. Rajura frowned. 

"And we'd better get out of here before this place breaks up completely."

"Agreed," Venus said. "Okay. Everyone, time for a teleport!"

Everyone got into position. 

"Sailor Teleport!" Venus yelled, and once again, and for the last time, they were gone. 

The Senshi, Troopers, Students and warrior stormed into the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey feeding all the victims chocolate-except for Peeves, who was bouncing off of the walls. Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall were all in the wing, and all smiled in relief as the group of rescuers entered the room. 

"I take it is done?" Dumbledore asked. Sailormoon and Harry both nodded wordlessly.Chibimoon looked up and flung herself out of bed before anyone could stop her. She first hugged Gohan, who kissed her softly. She then, to everyone's immense surprise, hugged Draco, who's normally pale face flushed brilliant scarlet. She kissed him on the cheek. 

"Thank you, Draco," she said softly. Then she went around saying hi to all of her other friends. 

Collin rushed up to Harry, saying how glad he was to see him and the first chance he wanted, he wanted a picture, whereas Ginny had run up to Ron and was sobbing in his arms. Dumbledore smiled. 

"I think some rewards are in order, hmm?" He glanced at the two heads of houses. McGonagall smiled. 

"Fifty points to each house," she said proudly and everyone beamed. Snape frowned, seemed to be thinking something over. Finally he sighed. 

"Another Fifty to each house," he added and Peeves actually fell out of the air in shock. Dumbledore grinned. "And I add another fifty for each person from each house involved. I think Madam Pomfrey would like her students to get some rest," he said, seeing the look on her face. He ushered the assembled group of rescuers and smiled. 

"You all did a fine job. Now, though, I'm afraid it's time for our students to be off to bed."

Sailormoon proved his point by letting out a yawn, then she smiled. 

"Konban wa,Sensei." She said in Japanese. Dumbledore smiled. 

"Konban wa, Usagi-san," he said before walking off. Everyone else stared after him in shock. How had he known-

"It's too late to contemplate how Dumbledore knows anything he shouldn't," Draco told everybody. "Let's all go to bed and we'll head off the rumour mill in the morning."

This was agreed and everyone went to sleep, finally able to sleep a night as normal Hogwarts students. 

To Be Continued…

A/N Don't flame me, please! This fic will be finished in another fic called "The Ultimate Decision". I've already started it, so don't worry. Nothing of import is going to happen that I won't show in the next fic. The Quidditch Cup, The House Cup, and then off for some serious thinking. What am I talking about? You'll see. Just wait for it…waaaaaiiiiiiiitt for it… I'll put up the first chapter in a couple of days! I promise!! 

~*Hoshiko Usagi*~


End file.
